The Sound of Silence
by Deana
Summary: Legolas hears rumors of a forest south of Mirkwood that contains no living things, whether people or animals. He and Aragorn take a trip to find out if it is true…not knowing that the journey may cost Legolas his life.
1. Strange Discovery

**The Sound of Silence**  
A Lord of the Rings story by Deana Lisi  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas, (boo hoo!) Aragorn, Elrond, or any LOTR character.

Special thanks to Karri and Ruse. Without them, this story might not have happened; I'd never read the LOTR books, and had only the two movies to learn from. I desperately needed to attend LOTR 101, lol, and they were GREAT teachers! Thanks, mellyn nin! ;)

xxxxxxxxxx

"What?"

"It is the truth!"

Aragorn shook his head at his Elf friend, as they rode through the woods. "I can not picture such a sight."

Legolas shook his own head, chuckling. "I agree. If I hadn't seen it myself, I would not have believed it."

"Tell me what happened again?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas chuckled louder. "My father requested that Galion bring us some wine. He went to get it, and as he brought it to my father he unexpectedly tripped, spilling the wine all over him!"

Aragorn chuckled, having never seen King Thranduil's butler do something so…undignified. "He must have been humiliated."

Legolas nodded. "Aye, he was. My father was not angry, as he knew that it was an unfortunate accident, but he was unable to completely rid himself of the smell for two days."

Aragorn laughed again as they rode on into the rapidly falling night. The two friends had decided to do some exploring into a remote area southwest of Mirkwood. It was said that there was no sign of life there, whether it be people or animals, and Legolas had wanted to find out the truth.

He'd asked Aragorn if he would like to accompany him on the trip, and the human had quickly agreed.

Finally stopping for the night, they both dismounted from their horses, surveying their surroundings.

Aragorn frowned at the puzzled look on Legolas' face. "What is it?"

"These trees are silent," the Elf told him, sounding surprised. "I hear naught from them."

Aragorn gave a slight smile. "Mayhap they have nothing to say."

Legolas flashed an annoyed/humored look at him, before launching himself into a tree and quickly climbing it.

Aragorn smiled, walking a short distance away and gathering wood for a fire. He heard no sounds around him and realized that the rumor of no visible life was apparently true. He couldn't help but wonder why.

As flames sprouted from the wood, warming the chilly night, Aragorn yelled to his friend, "Are you coming down to eat, or am I coming _up_?"

Suddenly Legolas was standing beside him, having jumped silently from the branches. "I would not like to be responsible should you climb up after me and fall."

Aragorn made a face at him. He could climb a tree almost good as any Elf. Maybe not as fast, or as quietly…and maybe he didn't have the superior balance that Legolas had, but…

"I am joking," Legolas said, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Aragorn rolled his eyes at the Elf, sitting before the fire. "You are in a very good mood, mellon nin. Does the tree's silence not bother you?"

Legolas' face turned serious. "Aye, it does. I confess that I can not understand the reason for their stillness."

"Perhaps it has something to do with the lack of life within these woods," Aragorn suggested, handing his friend some Lembas bread.

Legolas nodded. "It must. I had hoped that the trees would tell me why this place was so devoid of living things."

"That would have been ideal," Aragorn agreed, as he ate.

The two friends were silent for a while, as Legolas studied the trees and listened intently for any sound from them.

Aragorn kept quiet, seeing his concentration.

Legolas sat that way for a long time, and his look of concentration slowly changed into a look of confusion.

"Legolas?" Aragorn whispered, so as not to startle him.

"Nature does not speak," the Elf whispered back, his voice sounding far away. "I do not know if it _can_ not, or _will_ not."

Aragorn pondered his statement. "That is a good question. There is something else?" he asked.

Legolas nodded; Aragorn knew him well. "I sense something…odd. As if something is not entirely right."

"Something besides nature's silence?"

Legolas nodded. Sighing, he broke his blank stare into space, and looked at his friend. "I am not sure what it is."

"Do you sense danger?"

"Perhaps…"

Aragorn said nothing, surprised at his friend's uncertainty.

Legolas shook his head, looking troubled at his inability to correctly state what he was discerning.

Concerned at Legolas' worry, Aragorn reached over and gently touched his arm. "Mayhap it will be made clear to you as we travel deeper into this strange place."

Legolas nodded, standing. "I shall keep watch this night, mellon nin."

Aragorn nodded, knowing that Legolas wanted to piece together this strange mystery.

"Pleasant dreams," said the Elf, launching himself into the tree again.

"Goodnight," Aragorn answered, but his friend was already gone.

Taking blankets out of his pack, Aragorn thought on Legolas' words.

_'I sense something odd. As if something is not entirely right.'_

Aragorn knew well the abilities of the Elves, especially his friend; if Legolas sensed something foul, then everyone around him had better put themselves on alert.

Lying down, he was again struck by the complete quiet of the forest. Nothing could be heard, until Legolas softly started to sing.

Elves were known for their melodious voices, and Legolas was no exception; his voice seemed to be the most beautiful of them all.

_My eyes behold the darkened night…  
__The moon hangs low and full.  
__This land of green tells of a scene…  
__I'm captured by its pull._

Aragorn could see that his friend was making it up as he sang.

_The stars that shine so brightly…  
__Above the mountain peak.  
__I'm taken by its beauty…but…_

The song ended with a question, Aragorn noticed, as he drifted off to sleep.

_Why do these trees not speak?_


	2. Let the Angst Begin! lol

The next morning, Legolas awoke and stretched, his uneasy feeling quickly coming back to him. Aragorn had taken over the watch halfway through the night, insisting that 'even Elves need sleep'. Legolas had wanted to remain in the tree, to try to make sense of his feeling, but Aragorn had called him down from it.

He began to protest that Elves didn't need as much rest as humans—as Aragorn knew—but the words died on his lips when he realized that adequate rest would be necessary for him to be completely alert if—or _when_—danger presented itself. Still, his rest had not been easy, and he didn't get as much sleep as Aragorn thought.

Standing, he inhaled the fresh morning air, stopping when a dull throb suddenly materialized in his head. He winced, taken by surprise, and frowned. _What is this? _he thought. _Elves do not get sick. _He rubbed his temples, figuring that it would disappear momentarily, but it didn't. _Mayhap I rolled over and struck it on a rock?_ He felt no bump on his head, and knew that even if he had done such a thing in his sleep, it would not hurt this much.

Deciding to ignore it for the time being, he joined Aragorn near the fire.

"Good morning," said the human, when Legolas sat beside him.

"Likewise," Legolas said.

"Do you still feel unease about our surroundings?" Aragorn asked him.

Legolas nodded, reluctantly. "I still have no explanation. If there is danger, I should sense it clearly. If not, I should know for sure." He sighed. "This...half feeling…is unnerving."

Aragorn studied his friend, wishing that there was some way that he could help. "It appears that the only thing we can do is continue on," he said. "And wait to see what we come across."

Legolas nodded, still looking troubled, but trying to hide it.

Aragorn, not wanting to damage Legolas' pride, said no more, rising and readying the horses.

Following him, Legolas mounted his steed and rode beside his friend.

Aragorn noticed his friend's silence, and it seemed to be from more than just his confusion over the current situation. "Dwarf got your tongue?"

Legolas smiled slightly at that. "I am just thinking."

"Mayhap you are dwelling on it too deeply," Aragorn said. "Try to relax." He saw his friend's posture change slightly, but the strain in his face didn't change, and Aragorn noticed that he was holding his body stiffly, as if he were in pain.

"Are you well?" he asked, worriedly.

Legolas nodded, succeeding in hiding a wince when it increased his headache. "I am well."

They rode on in silence for a while, both of them scanning the terrain for any signs of life…or danger. Finding nothing but more silent trees, they were amazed at the extent of the nothingness.

"There has to be a reason for this," said Aragorn, shaking his head. "It does not make sense, and it does not bode well."

Legolas agreed. "There may be some dark power at work here."

"Mayhap that is what you sense," said Aragorn.

"But why can I not be sure?" Legolas asked, snapping his head up to look at him, and visibly wincing.

"Legolas?" Aragorn said, frowning.

"Tis nothing," said the Elf, raising a hand to the back of his neck. "I merely turned my head too quickly."

Aragorn accepted his answer, but watched him with a frown. _He has been acting strangely, _he thought. _I believe it to be more than just this odd forest._

Legolas knew his friend's thoughts and sighed inwardly, having hoped to keep his pain a secret. He was completely bewildered on why his head was aching so fiercely, after having not injured it.

Suddenly feeling very thirsty, Legolas groped to where he knew his water pouch to be, not wanting to move his head. His fingers betrayed him, however, by knocking the pouch to the ground.

A soft thump in the otherwise quiet woods made Aragorn stop his horse. Looking towards his friend, he saw Legolas carefully sliding—not jumping or climbing down—from his horse, landing on his feet and looking towards the ground. "What happened?"

"My water pouch," Legolas told him, bending down carefully and standing up slowly…all the while keeping his head as still as possible.

Aragorn frowned; the Elf's actions made his situation obvious. "You are in pain!"

Legolas almost shook his head, but caught himself in time. "I merely seem to have injured a muscle in my neck from earlier. It should be fine soon."

Aragorn looked like he wasn't sure whether or not to believe him, as Legolas opened the water pouch and took a long drink. It was difficult, thanks to his pain—tilting his head back caused massive throbbing—but he knew that Aragorn was watching him, so he fought not to show it.

However, when he lowered his head again, the forest seemed to spin for a moment. Leaning towards the horse with the motion, he petted it in an attempt to make Aragorn think that he'd done it purposely.

"You are hiding something from me," Aragorn said to him, as Legolas mounted his horse again.

"Nay," Legolas denied. "I am simply troubled by our situation."

Aragorn studied him as they started to ride again, knowing that he was lying. Part of him was concerned, but another part argued that he was an Elf, and immune to the sicknesses of Man. Even if Legolas had somehow injured himself, Aragron knew that his immortal body had already started to heal it.

The friend and Healer in Aragorn demanded that Legolas tell him what was wrong, but since the Elf was being evasive, Aragorn had no choice but to rely on what his eyes told him. He saw no wounds and there was no blood. His friend looked as though he had a headache, but an Elf would not develop one for no reason.

Sighing, Aragorn decided to keep a close eye on his friend.

xxxxx

Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone:) I'm so glad that you liked the song I made up for Legolas, lol, and I wanted to answer a question someone asked in a review, regarding the song, 'The Sound of Silence', I have heard it, yes, and always thought how intriguing the phrase was. 'The Sound of Silence'…lol I jokingly said to my mother one day, "I know what they were singing about. Tinnitus!" LOL! (For people who don't know, tinnitus is the name they have for frequent ringing in the ears, which is most noticeable when it's quiet!) Thanks again for the reviews, keep 'em coming! WOO HOO! ;)


	3. Stubborn Elf!

Sitting in a tree, Legolas thought back on the day. He and Aragorn had come upon nothing in their journey—literally. The rumors appeared to be true; there was no living thing in this forest. What bothered Legolas the most was that they could not find any reason _why that would be. _

_What bothers me just as much, _Legolas thought, _is that these trees still have yet to utter a sound…I had hoped that they could explain to me this mystery…_

The hours went by slowly, as he pondered their quandary. He and Aragorn had confirmed that nothing lived within this place, but now they faced another dilemma; should they warn Middle Earth to stay away from this location…did people once live here, only to die from some terrible occurrence? Did it mean death to reside here? 

He closed his eyes with a groan, letting it slip past his lips without thinking; the headache he'd woken up with had steadily increased throughout the day, and it hurt more then he cared to admit. _Another thing I cannot explain…_

"Legolas?"

Startling, the Elf's eyes snapped open at the sound of Aragorn's voice. He hadn't heard his friend's approach; he had the headache to thank for that…

Aragorn stepped back as he heard Legolas climbing down the tree. The fact that he hadn't jumped down—as he usually did—didn't escape the human's notice. 

When Legolas touched down, Aragorn stared at him for a moment. 

Legolas knew that he suspected something, and fought to hide his pain. "Aragorn?"

"What ails you?" Aragorn asked.

"Nothing," Legolas said. "I am merely confused…and tired." He added the last words hoping to give Aragorn a reason for the strain in his face that he knew was there.

"Why do I not believe you?" Aragorn said, only half-joking.

Legolas started to feel annoyed, and did something that Aragorn never saw him do; he shrugged. "I do not know, mellon nin," the Elf said, walking past him to their campsite. "Good night."

Aragorn frowned as he watched him. _Something is wrong, he thought. _Why will he not tell me? _Sighing, he sat on a log, surveying their surroundings. __If his strange behavior continues tomorrow, then I will refuse to leave this campsite until he explains..._

********************

"Legolas!"

The Elf felt someone gripping his arms, and Aragorn's face slowly came into focus above him. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly when it felt like his head exploded.

"Legolas! Tell me what is wrong!"

Realizing that he was displaying to Aragorn what he'd tried so hard to hide, he opened his eyes and shot Aragorn a neutral expression. "Is there a reason why you are holding me down?" he asked.

Aragorn loosened his hold on his friend. "You were groaning in your sleep, Legolas. No more lies, tell me what is wrong so that I may help you!"

"Nothing is wrong," Legolas lied. "I merely had a disturbing dream."

Aragorn abruptly released him, sitting back and shaking his head. "I do believe that you are more stubborn than I."

Legolas said nothing, wishing that Aragorn would look away. The last thing the Elf needed was for the human to watch him try to sit up…if he _could_ sit up. 

Aragorn continued to stare, as if looking right through him, so Legolas brought his arms up and laced his fingers together, pillowing his head on them. He hoped it made him appear casual. 

"I do not know what you hope to see, Aragorn." 

"I _hope_ to see that I am wrong," the human said. "But I know that I am not. We have known each other far too long for you to keep something from me. Why will you not let me know what ails you? You know that I am a healer."

"And you know that I am an _Elf_!" Legolas replied. "Elves do not suffer illness!"

"No, but they can be poisoned," Aragorn said.

Legolas' eyes opened wider. Thanks to his pain, his mind had been too occupied to realize that. _He is right…_

"Will you _now_ tell me?" Aragorn asked, sounding upset. 

Legolas sighed, finally giving in. "My head aches." 

Scooting closer, Aragorn felt his friend's pulse. "When did it start?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Are there any other symptoms?" Aragorn asked, feeling his forehead.

"No."

Aragorn frowned, surprised. "Nothing else?"

"Nothing," Legolas answered, with a sigh. "I am at a loss to explain it."

Aragorn thought for a minute, unable to think of any substance that caused headache as a lone symptom in Elves. "This doesn't make sense." He stood, looking around their campsite. 

Legolas sighed in relief as he watched his friend, knowing that he was looking for an herb that would ease his pain. 

Aragorn found it quickly, and brought it back to the campfire, pouring some water into a small pot and dropping in the crushed leaves. As he held it over the fire, he watched Legolas, who seemed nervous. The Elf was excellent at hiding his feelings, but Aragorn had known him for so long that he could see through his mask.

_I am a fool, _Legolas was thinking. _I never considered that this pain could be the result of a poison…but where did I acquire it? Aragorn and I have eaten the same food, drank the same water…is he also doomed to fall ill? _

Before he could dwell on that question for long, Aragorn suddenly appeared again, holding a cup. "Here."

Legolas started to sit up, and Aragorn helped him, holding the cup to his lips.

It was nothing short of a miracle that Legolas managed to drink it. As soon as he moved his head, the world started to spin and his vision clouded over. It was a good thing that his friend held the cup, for the Elf couldn't even see it.

After Legolas drank it, Aragorn laid him back down, watching his face. He saw that his friend's eyes were unfocused, but the Elf didn't complain. _Stubborn, stubborn Elf…_

When Legolas could see normally again, he noticed the worried look on Aragorn's face. "I am fine," he said, attempting to stand. "Let us be off."

Aragorn's expression changed dramatically. "'Let us be off'? You are ill! Do you wish to make yourself worse?"

Legolas sighed when his friend prevented him from moving. "It is only a headache, Estel. I have traveled with near-fatal injuries and survived."

Aragorn nearly smiled at that. It seemed that the majority of their trips always involved injury to one—or both—of them.

Gathering his strength, Legolas pushed against Aragorn's weight, making the human release him. "If it were poison, I would likely have fever. Mayhap it is simply due to…anxiety…over the potential danger that we may be nearing." Sighing inwardly, the word 'anxiety' left a bad taste in his mouth…he was not someone who admitted to feelings of that sort, but it was worth it to stop Aragorn from worrying. _Aye, to stop him from worrying, and from smothering me with concern, as well…_

Legolas tried to stand again, and Aragorn had no choice but to help him. He held onto his friend's arm tightly, should he falter, but Legolas managed to stand without incident. _Perhaps he is not as bad off as I thought._

_Perhaps I am worse off than I think…_Legolas was glad that Aragorn was beside him and not in front of him, or the human would've seen his eyes lose focus again as his vision skewered and faded. He knew that the only thing keeping him on his feet was Aragorn's tight grip on his arm, and he was grateful for it. 

He suddenly felt himself being moved, and found that Aragorn was pulling him to sit on a fallen log. 

"Stay there," Aragorn said. "I'll break camp."

Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but his pounding head didn't let him. He hadn't much time to feel guilty, for the human had the camp dissolved quickly. 

Packing the horses, Aragorn led them over to Legolas, who stood before Aragorn reached him; he wanted to appear strong to his friend. 

Petting his horse, Legolas leaned against it to ride out sudden dizziness. 

Sensing something amiss, the faithful steed knelt beside its master, making it easier for Legolas to mount. 

The Elf smiled, patting its neck as he climbed aboard. 

Aragorn kept his hand on his friend's arm as the horse stood, making sure that he didn't lose his balance. When he saw that Legolas was all right, he mounted his own. "Are you sure that you are up to this?"

Legolas nearly nodded, but caught himself in time. "Yes. It is only a headache." Without waiting for a reply, he kicked his horse into a walk. 

Aragorn watched as his friend passed him. "Stubborn Elf."

The mystery mounts! All the women here who would like to take care of poor Legolas, raise your hand! ;)


	4. OW!

Standing next to a tree, Legolas could not find the strength to climb it. 

Aragorn had made them stop for a rest, for the Elf's sake, and Legolas had automatically headed for the comfort and safety of the trees…only to be reduced to simply staring at it.

_These trees do not comfort me, _he thought. _They do not speak. _

Easing himself to the grass, he settled for simply sitting against it instead. Raising a hand, he placed it on the tree's bark, searching deep within himself to see if he could hear _anything _from the tree.

He heard nothing.

Sighing, Legolas turned onto his side, feeling rejected. Leaning the side of his face against the bark, he watched as Aragorn prepared more of his painkiller.

_If only the medicine worked! _Legolas hadn't the heart to tell his friend that the remedy had done nothing for his pain…if anything, his head was hurting worse.

"Here." 

A hand touched his shoulder and he opened his eyes, only now realizing that he'd closed them. Taking the cup, Legolas frowned at the fact that he hadn't heard his friend's steps over the pounding in his head.

As he drank, Aragorn felt his forehead. "No fever. This is a strange affliction that grips you, mellon nin."

"Aye," Legolas agreed, handing his friend the empty cup. Shifting his body, he settled deeper against the tree, ignoring the fact that the sap and dirt was soiling his clothes as well as his face. His head hurt so badly that he actually didn't care. 

"You have me very worried, Legolas."

The Elf looked towards his friend, trying not to move his head. "Tis not as bad as you think," he lied. "I am simply tiring, from having little sleep these past two nights."

Aragorn frowned, but said nothing. 

Legolas wished that his friend would stop watching him, as he didn't think that he could keep up the façade for much longer. 

"I think I should take you to my father," Aragorn suddenly said.

"That is not necessary," Legolas found himself replying, even though his mind agreed with the human. "I will be fine, Estel."

"How do you know?" Aragorn exclaimed. "You don't even know what's wrong!" 

Legolas had no answer for that.

"We are just as far from Rivendell as we are from Mirkwood," Aragorn realized. "We'll continue through this forest and begin heading northwest. My father may be able to help you."

Legolas sighed. "All right." 

Aragorn was surprised that his friend—someone who normally hid pain until he was nearly half-dead with it—gave in so easily. _Why would he agree so quickly? _"The herbs are not helping," he suddenly realized.

Legolas opened his mouth to disagree, but Aragorn cut him off. 

"Come," the human said, standing and taking his arm. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we arrive home."

Legolas allowed his friend to assist him, but as soon as he made it to his feet, the world spun and tilted dangerously.

Aragorn hadn't quite expected it, still not knowing the full extent of the Elf's pain, and almost didn't catch him in time. Wrapping an arm around his friend's waist, he pulled Legolas' arm over his shoulder and made his way towards the horses.

Legolas' vision started to come back when they reached the animals, and he protested when Aragorn intended for them to ride together. 

"It has passed," Legolas told him. "I can ride alone. We will make better time that way."

Aragorn saw truth in the statement, and helped him to mount his own steed. Taking the reins of both horses, Aragorn kicked his into a fast walk. 

Legolas closed his eyes for a moment, trying to will his pain away. He didn't have them closed for very long, for Aragorn suddenly stopped, looking off to the right.

Legolas followed his gaze, his eyes widening at what he saw—what his senses had neglected to inform him of, thanks to his pain…

Orcs.

Automatically reaching behind himself, he grabbed his bow and notched an arrow to the string. His head screamed in pain at the motion as he fired—

—and missed.

Aragorn looked at his friend in utter shock. Legolas had never missed a target in all the years that he'd known him. _He has been lying to me! He must be in agony for the pain to ruin his aim! _

Grabbing both horses reins; Aragorn turned and galloped off rather than fight. If Legolas couldn't defend himself, he'd be as good as dead. 

The fast gallop of the horses sent waves of excruciating pain through Legolas' head, and his resolve finally broke. Clutching the horse's neck, he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. 

Aragorn saw him slump over and quickly grabbed his arm, not wanting him to fall off the horse.

The sound of the orcs behind them vanished as the distance between them grew. Aragorn and Legolas would have no problem outrunning them, but for the fact that Legolas would obviously not be able to endure the fast pace for long. 

A few minutes later, Aragorn tugged his horse to a stop, looking to his friend. "Legolas?"

The Elf was incapable of speaking, eyes still shut tightly against the horrible pain in his skull. 

Aragorn again felt his friend's forehead, noting the absence of fever. _It cannot be poison then, _he knew. _What could be causing this?_

Looking around the landscape, he realized that they'd entered an area of very rocky terrain. Hoping that there was a cave nearby, he kicked the horse into a slow walk, surveying the scenery. 

A soft cry of pain sounded, and Aragorn felt anxiety grip his chest. Legolas was a proud being, and though Aragorn's fears of his friend's condition were finally confirmed, it was terrible to see the extent of his suffering.

Little did the human know that it would get much, much worse…


	5. The Answer!

Hey everyone! I wanted to say 'hannon le' for all your wonder reviews! You've all made me so happy! Keep them coming, lol! ;) Now then, is everyone ready to finally find out what's wrong with poor Legolas? Then read on! ;)

Kicking his horse into a slower walk, Aragorn looked over the rocks to see if there were any cave entrances; it was quite unusual to come upon orcs in the daylight, and Aragorn knew that come nightfall, the orcs may come looking for them. 

A sudden drop of water landed on his nose, and Aragorn saw that it was starting to rain. _Just what we need! _he thought, sarcastically. His anger lessened when he realized that the rain would hamper the orc's attempts to find them. 

Looking again at Legolas, the Elf was still in the same position, eyes still shut tight, clearly suffering. He seemed to not even notice the rain.

Sighing, Aragorn resumed his search of a cave, his eyebrows shooting up when he spotted one. Halting the horses, he dismounted and made sure that Legolas wasn't in danger of falling off his horse before taking his friend's bow and cautiously walking towards the cave.

Picking up a good-sized rock, he threw it into the entrance, wanting to see if any beast occupied it. Steadily pointing the bow and arrow, he waited to see if anything jumped out at him.

Nothing did, so he quietly walked inside, relieved that there was enough light going into the cave to be able to see clearly. 

The cave was empty, and stretched quite deep. Aragorn sighed in relief and ran back out to get his friend.

Legolas hadn't moved, still clutching the neck of his horse.

The sight frightened Aragorn, and he quickly jogged the distance, touching his friend's arm. "Legolas?"

Legolas said nothing, but after Aragorn repeated his name he opened his eyes slightly—as if to reassure his friend that he was still conscious—before shutting them again.

Reaching up, Aragorn took hold of the Elf and carefully slid him off the horse, holding him in his arms like one would carry a child. 

Legolas was very light, and Aragorn had no trouble bearing his weight as he quickly headed towards the cave. He heard the soft groan that Legolas couldn't prevent, and sighed. "I have found shelter, mellon nin," he said, not sure if Legolas realized it. 

The Elf said nothing, but he groaned again as Aragorn entered the cave. 

Walking towards the back of the cavern, Aragorn carefully laid his friend on the ground, not expecting him to suddenly gasp and cry out in pain. 

Aragorn frowned, holding his friend by the arms to prevent him from moving. "Legolas, can you hear me? Open your eyes!"

The Elf did, and Aragorn could see him struggling to compose himself.

"I found shelter," the human told him. "We escaped the orcs. Try to keep yourself still while I prepare a stronger medicine."

Legolas gave no reply, sighing as he again closed his eyes. 

Standing, Aragorn ran back out into the rain, bringing the horses closer to the cave opening, and taking their supplies inside.

Picking up dry wood that he always brought with them for rainy trips, Aragorn quickly made a fire and mixed the medicine. As it warmed, he went back over to his friend. "Legolas? Let's get that wet cloak off you."

Legolas opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but his head felt like it weighed fifty pounds. 

"Wait," Aragorn said, kneeling beside him. Opening the leaf-clasp at Legolas' throat, he slowly pulled the wet cloak out from under him and laid it on the ground to dry. Standing, he went back to the fire and took the pot of medicine, bringing it with him as he retrieved one of their packs and took out a dry cloak. 

Legolas gave another moan of pain as Aragorn returned. 

Sighing, the human covered his friend with the dry cloak, before putting an arm under his shoulders and helping him to sit up a little. "Drink."

Legolas obeyed, swallowing the medicine quickly. _Please, let it work this time! he thought._

Gently laying his friend back down, Aragorn sat cross-legged. "Talk to me, Legolas, tell me how you feel."

Legolas hated to complain, but at this point, he'd look like a fool to try to hide his discomfort. "It feels as if dozens of dwarves are using axes inside my head."

Aragorn sighed. "I can not understand why this is…tell me again, when did the pain begin?"

Legolas echoed the sigh, trying to think. It hurt. "I woke up with it after the first night we camped in the lifeless woods. It grew steadily worse as time passed."

"Did you eat anything other than the food we brought with us?" Aragorn asked.

"Of course not, neither did I drink anything other than the water we brought," Legolas said.

"Did you—" Aragorn stopped when Legolas suddenly closed his eyes, barely holding back a cry of pain. 

Putting a hand on his arm, Aragorn felt helpless. 

Legolas gasped suddenly, the held-back cry finally being released. 

"Squeeze my hand, mellon nin!" Aragorn said, having no other way to ease his poor friend's suffering. 

Legolas didn't hesitate, practically crushing it. He whimpered, bringing up his other hand to cover his eyes and forehead. 

Aragorn had hoped to never end up in a situation where he wasn't sure what to do, but that time had finally come. It was agonizing to know that it was happening with his best friend.

Legolas' grip on his hand lessened after a minute or two, but Aragorn didn't let go, hoping to somehow lend his friend some much-needed strength. 

Legolas groaned softly, breathing heavily until his tensed-up body suddenly went limp.

"Legolas?" Aragorn said, alarmed.

He got no answer.

"Legolas!" Aragorn put a hand on his friend's chest, feeling the heart that still beat within. 

Closing his eyes in relief, he saw that his friend had merely passed out. Sighing, he was saddened that Legolas' pain was so severe, and he hung his head, upset that he could think of no remedy.

Still holding the Elf's limp hand, he thought back to everything that his father had taught him. He could think of nothing that caused such a severe headache in Elves, and he let go of Legolas' hand so that he could pull his medicine bag closer.

As he let go, he felt something sticky on his palm.

Looking at it, he saw what looked like dried pieces of sap, and the answer hit him like an orc's club. 

_The trees! Their sap is toxic!_

Leaping to his feet, he grabbed a canteen and poured some water into a pot, leaving it by the fire to warm. Grabbing his medicine bag, he picked out some herbs that he knew would remove sap, and mixed them together in the warming water until they formed a paste. 

_No wonder there is no living thing in that forest! _Aragorn thought. _The effects of the tree sap drove them away! _

Rushing back to his friend, he found that one side of his face had sap on it too. _From when he sat leaning against the tree…_he realized. _He was getting more of the toxin into his body while I watched!_

Succeeding in removing the sticky sap, Aragorn made sure that he removed it from his own hands now. _It shouldn't affect me,_ he thought. _It has dried, and so cannot be absorbed into my skin…oh Legolas, look at what your love of trees has cost you!_

I bet no one expected that to be the cause of Legolas' pain! LOL! Thanks for the reviews! :)


	6. Bad Trees! Bad, Bad, Bad!

Legolas was out cold for a good hour, as Aragorn sat at his side, never leaving him. 

When the Elf woke, he woke slowly; his body feeling disconnected from his brain. His head was throbbing fiercely, and he felt weak, without the strength even to groan.

Legolas heard a sudden sigh, and realized that Aragorn was there, no doubt worrying over him. "Aragorn?"

The human had been lost in his thoughts. The rain outside had gotten heavier, and he was relieved that so far the orcs had not come after them. At the sound of the Elf's voice, soft as it was, he jumped slightly. "Legolas! How do you feel?"

Legolas sighed, his pain and weariness clearly showing. "As if I were run down by a dozen orcs."

Aragorn winced at the description. "Are there any new symptoms?"

"I feel very weak," Legolas told him, closing his eyes as his pain suddenly increased. "No doubt…as a result of this…headache..."

Aragorn said nothing, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, squeezing it when Legolas' breathing rate increased. It was a few minutes before the Elf reopened his eyes.

"I believe I know what is causing this," Aragorn said softly, not wanting his voice to increase his friend's pain.

"You do?" Legolas likewise whispered, his eyes closing and reopening again drowsily.

"Tree sap," Aragorn told him. "You had it on your hands and face. I believe that it is toxic, and that may be the reason why there is no life here; the terrible effects of the sap drove them all away."

Legolas gave a shocked laugh. "No wonder they are silent. Evil trees."

Aragorn chuckled at the absurd words. 

"Orcs and evil trees…" Legolas said, sounding sleepy. "Not an ideal place to reside." 

Aragorn shook his head in agreement. 

Legolas closed his eyes with a sigh, reopening them with a confused look. "Where are we?"

Aragorn frowned, having thought the Elf remembered. "In a cave." 

Legolas said nothing, closing his eyes again. 

"You need to eat," Aragorn told him, reaching for one of their packs.

"I'd rather not," Legolas quickly said.

"I thought you said you had no other symptoms?" said Aragorn, thinking that the Elf was nauseated.

"I do not," Legolas told him. "I simply wish to remain motionless."

Aragorn was surprised at his words, not able to imagine the level of pain his friend had to be feeling. Elves were stronger then humans, and Legolas was always so good at masking and ignoring pain. For the Elf to be hurting to the extent that he wished to prevent any movement—and _admitting_ it—the pain had to be absolutely unbearable. "Have the herbs helped at _all, at any time?" Aragorn asked in desperation, upset that he couldn't seem to help his friend. _

Legolas sighed, seeing no point in lying anymore. "No," he whispered.

Aragorn shook his head, slamming a fist into his other palm in frustration.

Legolas suddenly whimpered, raising his arms to circle his head and turning over onto his side.

Aragorn could do nothing but watch. Laying a hand on the Elf's arm, he sighed, before a terrible thought struck him. _What if the inhabitants weren't merely driven away…what if the sap killed them? The notion felt like a knife in his stomach. __I must get him to my father!_

Crawling behind his friend, Aragorn started to pick him up, stopping when the Elf cried out in pain. "You need to get to Rivendell, Legolas!" he exclaimed.

Legolas' only answer was another whimper that almost sounded like a sob.

Letting go, Aragorn sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. _Mayhap I should make him sleep…that way the journey will not cause him further pain._

Moving back to the fire, he quickly prepared something that would send his friend to the land of slumber. Bringing it back, he was upset to see that the Elf had not changed his position; arms still circling his head, breathing heavily.

Legolas felt himself being moved once more, but before he could protest, he heard Aragorn's gentle command. 

"Drink."

Submitting, he drank the warm liquid—eyes still closed—stopping when his friend took the cup away. Within seconds he felt like he was floating, and knew what the human had done. 

"Hannon le…Estel…" he whispered, before falling asleep. 

Those words nearly broke Aragorn's heart. How many times had Legolas been upset when Aragorn drugged him to sleep? This time, the Elf _thanked him for it…_

Quickly gathering up their supplies, Aragorn packed them all on Legolas' horse and ran back into the cave. 

Legolas made no sound when the human picked him up and carried him out. 

Giving his horse the command to kneel, Aragorn mounted, holding his friend tightly as the horse stood. Kicking his horse into a gallop, he looked around warily, making sure that no orcs were hiding nearby.

He saw none, and sighed in relief as they left the clearing. 

********************

Aragorn slowed his horse, mindful that the animal was carrying two people. He'd been alternating between a fast pace and a slower one, wanting to get to Rivendell as soon as possible but knowing that his horse would tire too quickly. 

Looking down at the burden in his arms, he saw that Legolas was still out cold. The sleeping herbs had worked well on him…too well, perhaps, as hours had passed, and darkness was rapidly falling.

Reaching for one of the Elf's wrists, Aragorn felt the pulse still beating, however slowly, and tried to stop worrying. _Of course he has yet to awaken. His body is suffering through a terrible ordeal. _

The horse suddenly slipped on something unseen, and Aragorn gripped his friend tightly, afraid to drop him. The horse regained it's footing, and Aragorn realized that it was time to stop for the night. 

Quickly scanning the rocky terrain, he desperately hoped for another cave, but didn't expect to find one. Not seeing any, he sighed with despair, until he saw a dense thicket to his left. 

Riding towards it, he was glad to see that it was thick enough that they could camp there unseen. 

Once through the brush, he told his horse to kneel and climbed off its back, sitting the Elf against it as he unloaded Legolas' horse.

He had the campsite set up quickly, and went back to Legolas, pleased to see that his horse had not moved his position. 

Smiling, Aragorn petted the animal's nose before lifting his friend and laying him near the fire, nervously wondering what the night would bring…


	7. Out with the Bad Trees, In with the Nice

Legolas felt himself seemingly floating and then laid on something hard. His sluggish mind was slow to comprehend it, and he was blissfully pain-free…for a few seconds.

Suddenly it all came rushing back, and he couldn't stop the cry of pain. 

"Legolas!" he heard. Suddenly someone was gripping his arms, and he opened his eyes halfway.

Aragorn's worried face was above him, and Legolas realized that he was lying on the ground. He frowned at the sight of the moon, confused. _We were in a cave before…weren't we? _

"Legolas, mellon nin, please say something!"

Legolas felt guilty, suddenly realizing that Aragorn had been talking and he'd shown no recognition towards him. "Estel?"

Aragorn closed his eyes, in relief. Opening them again, he saw that his friend had closed his own. "Legolas? Are you all right?" _What a ridiculous question…_

_Did he really just ask me that? _"Where are we?" he whispered, the pounding in his head nearly drowning out his words.

"I believe that we made it out of the silent forest," Aragorn told him. "We have been traveling all day. I hope for us to reach Rivendell by tomorrow night."

The thought of being out of that strange place put a spark in Legolas' eyes. "We have left it? Truly?"

"I believe so," Aragorn said.

Trying to look around without moving his head, Legolas tried to listen for the sweet 'voice' of the trees. His head was pounding so horribly that it was difficult to hear _anything_.

Aragorn knew what Legolas wanted, and knelt beside his friend, gently taking his arm and placing his hand on the bark of the closest tree. He'd settled his friend there purposely, hoping the Elf would gain comfort from them.

Legolas felt joy, despite his pain, when the tree immediately responded to his touch.

Aragorn saw his smile, and wished that he could also hear what so pleased the Elf. "What are they saying?"

"They are glad of my return," Legolas told him. "They fear for my life…"

Aragorn felt a stab of terror at his words. _They 'fear' for his life…not 'feared'…"You will be fine, mellon nin," he found himself saying. "We will reach my father tomorrow."_

Legolas almost nodded, but caught himself. Suddenly wincing, he closed his eyes as his pain abruptly increased. 

"Legolas?" Aragorn said, touching his arm.

The Elf actually bit his lip to avoid crying out. He said nothing, unable to answer. 

Leaping to his feet, Aragorn searched out any herbs that would create a stronger painkiller, but he found nothing that he didn't already have. He wondered if he should put his friend to sleep again, but the first dose had knocked Legolas out for so long that Aragorn wasn't sure if it was safe to use it again so soon…_Maybe a light dose? Enough to aid real sleep, rather then induce an unnatural one?_

A poorly-stifled groan sounded behind him, and Aragorn went back to his friend, not wanting him to be alone during such torment. 

"A-Aragorn…?"

"I am right here, mellon nin," he said, gently lifting the Elf's head and laying it in his lap. 

Legolas winced, but the pained expressed lessened as he felt softness under his aching skull. 

"Breathe slowly," Aragorn said, not liking the speed in which his friend took in air. "The pain will lessen if you do. Breathing too fast hastens the heartbeat, which in turn hastens blood flow. That will make the pain worse." 

Legolas barely heard him, his friend's voice sounding far away as his consciousness wavered. 

Aragorn saw this, and spoke a little louder. "Legolas, slow your breathing." He gave him a little shake, hoping to make him more aware.

It worked slightly, and Legolas opened his eyes. What he saw surprised him.

He could see Aragorn's face, thanks to the light given off by the fire, but everything looked distorted. He saw his friend's mouth moving, but it didn't seem to match his words.

"Legolas?" Aragorn said, alarmed by his friend's puzzled expression. 

The Elf said nothing, closing his eyes again, breathing more evenly now.

Aragorn decided to wait until his friend recovered from the flare-up before asking him what had happened. He refrained from speaking, not wanting his voice to cause more pain.

Finally, Legolas sighed, slowly reopening his eyes. 

The puzzled look was gone, but the Elf blinked repeatedly. "What just happened, Legolas?" Aragorn whispered. "Why did you look confused?"

"My…vision," the Elf said, sounding weak. "I was…unable to see…properly."

That statement sent a jolt of fear into Aragorn's heart. "What do you mean?"

"Everything was distorted," Legolas explained, sighing. "But it has passed."

Aragorn sighed. "It is your brain's reaction to its suffering."

Legolas echoed the sigh, bringing up a hand to cover his eyes. Despite all the injuries he had in his life, he'd never felt such pain.

Aragorn noticed his shakiness, and patted his arm. "Do not fear, tomorrow we will be in Rivendell, and all will be well."

"I know," Legolas whispered. "'Estel' is a name that suites you, my friend." 

********************

The night was a worry-filled one, as Aragorn couldn't get the tree's 'words' out of his mind. _They fear for my life,_ Legolas had said, as if there was the possibility that the toxin could kill him. 

Sighing, Aragorn ran his hands through his hair, looking down at his friend. 

Legolas was out like a light. Aragorn had given him a light dose of the sleeping herbs, hoping that it would relax him enough to fall asleep on his own, which he would've never been able to do while in such pain. 

Suddenly thinking back to when he was a child, Aragorn remembered the fear he'd felt the first time he'd seen an Elf asleep…eyes wide open.

He couldn't remember how young he'd been, but he'd snuck into Elrond's room in the middle of the night after having some sort of nightmare. When he'd seen the Elf, he'd thought him dead, and his scream was loud enough to wake the entire house. It had taken quite a while to grow used to the fact. Sighing, he looked at his friend again.

Legolas' eyes were closed; as only happened when the Elf was terribly weakened. 

Aragorn's own eyes suddenly drifted shut, but he forced them open again. He couldn't afford to sleep tonight; if they were attacked, Legolas had to be protected.

But than again, he couldn't afford _not to sleep, as exhaustion would hamper his efforts to get Legolas safely to Rivendell. _

Lying down next to his friend, he settled about two feet away from him. Close enough should Legolas need him, but far enough that if he rolled over in his sleep, he wouldn't accidentally jostle the Elf and increase his pain. 

Reaching over, he felt Legolas' forehead, making sure that he was still fever-free. He sighed in relief at the feel of the Elf's cool skin, and fell asleep wondering at the bizarre effect of the toxic sap.


	8. Rivendell! YAY!

Legolas was slightly aware of his surroundings as Aragorn packed up the campsite the next morning. The Elf could hear muted sounds through his sleep; a horse whinny, Aragorn kicking dirt over the fire…

He felt detached from his body, as if he were no longer inside it. He didn't mind, though, as he knew that there was a good reason for him to stay in such a state…the forgotten reason suddenly presented itself, when pain slammed into his head, making him gasp in shock and agony.

Aragorn quickly let go of his friend, who he'd been starting to lift. "Legolas?!" he exclaimed.

The Elf drew up his arms, digging the heels of his palms against his eyes. "Can't you make it _stop_?!" he gasped.

Aragorn felt a stab of guilt, and an overwhelming feeling of sadness. Legolas was a proud being, and would _never make such a statement…it only proved how truly unbearable his pain was. _

"I wish I could, mellon nin!" he answered, gripping his friend's shoulder. "I am sure that my father will be able to help you! Come, let us leave."

He attempted to lift Legolas again, but the Elf gave another pained cry.

Sighing, Aragorn waited for his friend's pain to lessen, hoping that it would do so quickly.

The few minutes seemed like an eternity to the suffering Elf, as the sharp, searing agony lessened to a pounding throb. It felt to the Elf as though there were a heart pulsing inside his head, stabbing him with each beat. 

"Sorry…" he suddenly mumbled.

Aragorn barely heard the whisper, and lowered his head closer to his friend. "I did not hear you."

Legolas repeated it, and Aragorn frowned. "Sorry for what?" He realized what the Elf meant, and sighed. "Do not apologize, mellon nin, I _wish_ I had a way to stop your pain."

Legolas wanted to say more, to reassure his friend that he hadn't meant to cause him guilt, but he had not the strength.

Aragorn saw this, and reached out for him again, gently picking Legolas up.

The Elf squeezed his eyes shut when his head was moved, but forced himself to make no sound.

Aragorn turned to walk the short distance to his horse, but was surprised to find the animal already kneeling behind them. Smiling, he mounted carefully, trying not to jostle Legolas in the process. Patting the animal's mane as it stood, Aragorn told him what a good horse he was. 

He received a whinny for an answer, and they were off again, towards Rivendell. 

********************

They rode nonstop through the day, trying to go as fast as Legolas' pain would allow them. Aragorn had resorted to giving the Elf another light dose of the sleeping herbs, with the hope that it would enable him to ride faster without causing his friend more pain. It appeared to work, as Legolas soon slipped into a dazed/half-asleep state. 

The human was so intent on figuring out their exact distance from Rivendell, that he barely noticed when it began to rain once more. It was only when water started dripping into his eyes that Aragorn realized it, and he sighed at the injustice of it all. Grabbing the edge of his cloak, he swung it forward to cover his ailing friend. 

The light dose of sleeping herbs didn't last as long as Aragorn had hoped. By midday, Legolas had begun shifting weakly but restlessly in his arms, an occasional breathless moan escaping his lips.

Keeping his balance while adjusting for his friend's unsettled movements demanded so much of Aragorn's attention that he hardly noticed that the day was waning. So focused was he, that he accidentally passed the path leading down into the Valley, not realizing it until his horse abruptly stopped and refused to take another step. Looking at their surroundings, Aragorn suddenly realized what he'd done.

His jaw literally dropped in shock, and he turned the horses around, searching out the path. He sighed inwardly, angry with himself for delaying his friend from getting the help that he so desperately needed.

"We are almost there, Legolas," he whispered. "Almost there."

********************

Elrond sighed, as he paced in his bedroom. It was very late, but he could not sleep. He felt very restless, and was unsure as to the cause.

Aragorn was with Legolas in Mirkwood, he knew, but he had the dreadful feeling that something had befallen them. 

_How do they manage to get into so much trouble? _he wondered. _What havoc have they happened upon—or caused—now?_

An urgent knock suddenly sounded on his door, and the feeling of dread intensified as he ran towards it, to find his butler waiting nervously. "What is it?"

"Estel and Legolas are here," the Elf told him. "It appears that Legolas has been injured in some way!"

Not surprised, Elrond left his room, heading towards the house's entrance. 

********************

Bursting into the front door, Aragorn opened his mouth to yell for his father, but saw that he didn't need to as Elrond came running towards him.

"What happened?!" Elrond exclaimed, alarmed at the paleness of Legolas' skin and his limp body. 

"We journeyed south of Mirkwood to investigate rumors of a lifeless forest and silent trees!" Aragorn said, running alongside his father as they dashed down the hallway. "Their sap is toxic! It absorbed through his skin…"

_Toxic sap…lifeless forest…this does not bode well, _Elrond thought, stricken at the irony that the lighthearted, loveable Elf would meet his demise from a tree...a part of nature that Legolas so loved.

Nothing more was said as they burst into the room that Legolas used when he visited Rivendell. 

Laying his friend on the bed, Aragorn stepped back to allow his father to examine him.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Elrond said, feeling the Elf's forehead, surprised to find no fever. 

"He awoke with a headache the morning after sitting in one of the silent trees. It got progressively worse—though he refused to tell me."

"Was he in a tree that one night only?" Elrond asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "No, he climbed one the second night also."

Elrond sighed. "What are his other symptoms?"

"Nothing else…but father, the pain he suffers is unbelievable, completely unbearable at times."

Elrond was surprised that there were no other effects, and his son's words sent a chill down his spine. He'd known Legolas much longer than Aragorn did, and knew how the Elf downplayed his discomfort. For Aragorn to say something like that, Elrond knew that it was no exaggeration.

"None of my herbs lessened his pain," Aragorn continued, with a sigh.

Elrond looked at him, shocked to hear that. "Nothing you had offered any relief?"

Aragorn shook his head, looking upset.

Elrond echoed his sigh as he turned back to his patient. The poor young Elf had apparently suffered horribly. "Is he unconscious due to his ailment, or your herbs?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I can not tell, anymore. I gave him sleeping herbs, but a light dose. He'd started to come out of it, but not fully…"

The door suddenly opened, and the butler came in with the medical supplies that he knew Elrond would need.

Elrond nodded his thanks as he searched through them for an especially potent painkiller. With these stronger herbs, it was his hope that Legolas' pain would not be so bad when he next awoke.

Aragorn pulled the bedcovers over his friend as his father readied the medicine. Laying his hand on the Elf's shoulder, he was surprised when Legolas' features suddenly changed. 

Elrond turned at the sound of a pained cry. Rushing back to the bed, he helped Aragorn hold Legolas down, who'd apparently awoken.

The suffering Elf had turned onto his side, holding his head, eyes closed tightly as he gasped in pain.

Aragorn turned stricken eyes to his father, who mirrored the look. 

"Legolas," Elrond whispered. "You are safely in Rivendell. Please calm yourself! I have something to ease your pain."

Legolas made no indication of having heard him, so Elrond repeated it, smiling gently when his patient opened his eyes. 

Sitting on the side of the bed, Aragorn slowly helped the Elf sit up high enough to drink the painkiller, pushing the cup back when Legolas choked; apparently the remedy did not have a pleasant taste.

Elrond was patient, holding the cup for him until Legolas drank it all. As Aragorn laid him back down, Elrond placed the cup on the nightstand and gently placed his hand on the younger Elf's head, hoping the drug would work quickly.

Legolas said nothing, unable to speak. His pain was so excruciating that his arms, still encircling his head, were quivering. 

"Is there nothing more that we can do?" Aragorn whispered, a hand on his friend's arm.

Elrond shook his head. "Not at the moment. We need to wait to see if the drug works." 

Aragorn had a feeling that he would say that, and couldn't prevent a sigh.

For what seemed like an eternity they sat there, one on each side of Legolas, anxiously waiting for the drug to take effect—_if it took effect—the fact that nothing else had helped the pain bothered Elrond greatly. This toxin was obviously resistant to drugs, so Elrond made it as potent as he dared; any stronger, and it could knock the Elf out for days. _

Sighing, Elrond tightened his hold on Legolas' arm, wondering if the Elf knew that they were there. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Legolas abruptly stopped shaking. 

"Legolas?" said Aragorn.

Elrond gently pulled the younger Elf's arm away from his head, trying to see his face, and unexpectedly met with no resistance. 

Legolas had passed out. 

Elrond frowned, immediately taking the Elf's wrist and feeling his pulse. 

On the other side of the bed, Aragorn had done the same thing, and they both unconsciously held their breath as they waited to feel a beat. 

After a few seconds of near panic, they felt it. Slow and weak, but it was there. 

Gently laying Legolas' arm back on the bed, Elrond wondered if the dose had in fact been too strong for the weakened Elf, or if his body had simply been tired of suffering. 

He suddenly heard Aragorn sigh, as the human looked towards the window at the darkness. Elrond knew exactly what his son was thinking. _It's going to be a very long night…_

Thank you all SO MUCH for your fantastic reviews! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this story! In appreciation, I made this chapter longer than usual, lol. Please keep reviewing; I totally LOVE reading your comments! :)


	9. Legolas' Only Hope?

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your awesome reviews, I wish I could thank each one of you individually, but I think that'd take forever, LOL! 

As I washed dishes today, *grumble* I thought up a silly song that I'd like to share with you, LOL! It's really goofy, but I thought you might get a chuckle out of it: 

*Looks at Legolas toys wistfully*

Twinkle, twinkle, handsome Elf…

Sitting right here on my shelf. 

How your kiss would make me feel…

Oh, if only you were real! 

Twinkle, twinkle, handsome Elf…

Sitting right here on my shelf.

LOLOL! Before you call the loony bin on me, keep in mind that if you do that, you won't be able to read more of my story! LOL ;)

Morning found Elrond and Aragorn sitting beside Legolas' bed. The Elf was still out cold, and they had no way of knowing whether it was a result of the drug or not. 

Aragorn hadn't spoken for at least an hour, searching his friend for any sign of consciousness. When he finally saw one, it was so sudden that he didn't expect it. 

Elrond rose when he saw Legolas' face twitch, and he bent over the Elf, laying a hand on his head. "Legolas? Please wake!"

Aragorn stood on the other side, and he gently took his friend's hand. "Open your eyes, Legolas!"

The voices got through to the Elf, even with his pain. He was too groggy to understand the pleas, however, and so he didn't obey them. 

Elrond was more patient than Aragorn was, and he held out a hand to the human as if to tell him to be quiet. Legolas needed to hear a calm voice, not an anxious one. "Legolas," he said, as the Elf shifted restlessly. "Please open your eyes."

Legolas finally understood the words he was hearing, and remembered what had happened. _We made it to Rivendell?_

Elrond smiled and Aragorn sighed in relief when he finally looked at them. 

Legolas blinked blearily, seeming disoriented. He felt like he was floating, and knew that it was a result of Elrond's medicine. 

"Enjoy your nap?" he heard. 

Slowly turning his head, Legolas gave Aragorn a weak smile. He suddenly realized that his friend was holding his hand, and he tried to give a reassuring squeeze, but it lacked strength.

Aragorn felt the feeble attempt, and though it hurt to see how weak the Elf had become, he forced himself to keep the smile on his face. "How's the pain?"

Legolas blinked again; moving his head had made him dizzy. "Terrible, but more bearable," he whispered. 

Elrond and Aragorn were glad to hear that the pain wasn't as bad, but the elder Elf was upset at the word 'terrible'. 

"Rest," Elrond told him. "Keep still. I will see what I can do to lessen it further."

"Hannon le," Legolas said, closing his eyes again.

Elrond gave the younger Elf a fatherly pat on the arm. "See if you can get him to eat," he told Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded, grabbing a pitcher on the nightstand and filling a cup with water. 

Leaving the room, Elrond headed to the closet where he kept his main supply of healing herbs. Gathering as many as he could, he set them all on a table to see exactly what he had. He only had time to read a few of them before he suddenly heard his son yell.

"FATHER!"

Elrond was startled, and nearly stumbled in his haste to run back into the hall, as Aragorn ran towards him. The human said nothing, grabbing Elrond's arm and running back down the hall. 

Elrond felt a chill go down his spine at the sound of gasps and cries of pain as they neared the Elf's room. 

Bursting in the door, they ran to the bed, where Legolas was clutching his head again, shaking in pure agony. They were both shocked and heartbroken at the sight of tears slipping down his pale cheeks.

Rushing towards the table of herbs that were already in the room, Elrond saw that he had no choice but to render the suffering Elf unconscious. As he mixed the medicine, his hands shook—something that didn't happen often. _Ai!_ he thought. _To provoke tears from Legolas—of all people—he surly must be suffering the worst pain imaginable! _

Elrond tried to shut out the Elf's pained cries, as they tore at his heart. He'd known Legolas since he was a tiny Elfling, and it killed him to know that he couldn't help his pain. 

Taking the cup back to the bed, he found Aragorn sitting on it, tightly holding his friend in his arms, desperately trying to offer comfort. 

"Legolas," Elrond said, trying to sound calm. "Drink this."

Legolas made no move, still holding his head. 

Aragorn took the cup and held it to his friend's lips, but the Elf couldn't drink it; his breathing was too erratic, coming in irregular gasps. "He can't breathe!" 

"I think it is caused by his pain," Elrond told him. Seeing that Legolas would choke if he were forced to drink the medicine, he sighed. He couldn't let Legolas continue to suffer, and laid a hand on his chest, trying to instill calm in the Elf. "Legolas, hear me! Open your eyes and look at me."

To their surprise, he did.

"This medicine will make you sleep," Elrond told him, frowning when the Elf only managed to keep his eyes open for a few seconds. "You will be pain-free in slumber. Please, drink it quickly!"

Legolas lowered his arms, his body trembling violently. 

Aragorn offered him the cup again, and the Elf gulped it down, choking once as his lungs attempted to take in air while he drank. After finishing, his body slumped limply against his friend. 

Taking the cup from Aragorn, Elrond put it down and helped his son lay Legolas back down, pulling the covers up to his chin. 

The medicine thankfully took effect quickly, and the Elf's trembling stopped as consciousness left him. 

Sighing, Aragorn wiped his friend's tear-stained cheeks with his sleeve. He opened his mouth to say something, but Elrond spoke first.

"If you are about to suggest what I am also thinking, my answer is 'make haste'."

Aragorn looked surprised that his father had apparently read his mind. "To the silent forest to bring back some of the sap, so you can attempt to make an antidote."

Elrond nodded. "Yes, my son. Hurry."

Aragorn stood, but then stopped, looking at his unconscious friend.

"How far were the trees from here?" Elrond asked. 

"Without stopping, I can make it in one full day," Aragorn told him.

"Two days total…" Elrond said, with a sigh. "Legolas will likely remain unconscious the entire time. I will never leave his side; you need not worry for him."

Aragorn knew that his father would keep the faithful vigil, but he didn't think that he could obey the command to not worry. Sighing, he looked down at Legolas again, placing a hand on the Elf's arm. "I will return soon, mellon nin," he whispered. Looking back at his father, his voice cracked as he said, "Keep him alive…"

Elrond nodded, taking his son's arm before he could leave the room, and pulling him into an embrace. "Everything will be all right," he said. "Once I have the sap, I am confident that I can make an antidote and Legolas will be well again."

Aragorn hugged his father back, knowing that it was also possible that Legolas could be too far gone for an antidote to work, or Elrond could even fail in his attempt…

"I shall ride as fast as I can," he said, letting go of his father and running towards the door.

"Be safe!" Elrond called after him. As the sound of his footsteps vanished, Elrond sighed, looking at the younger Elf. "Stay with us, Legolas…" he whispered. 


	10. Memories

Aragorn rode through the woods; so fast that the scenery was nothing but a blur. He tried to keep himself from thinking of his suffering friend, searching the landscape for the first sign of the toxic trees. 

He knew that he was almost there, having ridden the whole day and through the entire night, only stopping long enough to give his horse a brief rest. He hoped to get back home sooner than Elrond expected, not wanting Legolas to wake and have to suffer such horrible pain again. _What if father can't make an antidote? Aragorn thought. _What if it's already too late?__

Shaking his head, he tried to banish the thoughts, forcing himself to concentrate on finding the silent trees. To his surprise, he saw a cluster of them straight ahead, and pulled his horse to a stop. 

Quickly dismounting, he ran to the tree and began to walk around it, trying to locate the sap. He couldn't see any, and felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. _Was I wrong, and it wasn't the sap?! No! _

The sun peered over the horizon, and its rays glinted off something about five feet above Aragorn's head. 

Going back to his horse, the human mounted and made the animal stand beside the tree. Carefully getting his feet under him, he stood in the saddle, trying to keep his balance without having to touch the tree for support; not wanting to be poisoned himself. He realized that he should've brought a pair of gloves, but he'd been so nervous over Legolas' condition that he wasn't thinking clearly. 

His horse was trained well, and stood perfectly still while Aragorn took a knife and scraped the sticky substance off the tree, placing it in a jar. Not knowing how much his father would need, he filled the whole jar with the sap, before lowering himself to sit on the horse and kicking it into a fast gallop.

********************

Elrond had sworn to his son that he would not leave Legolas' side, and he kept his word. As light from the rising sun streamed in through the window, it cast an orange glow on the unconscious Elf, and Elrond sighed at the sight of the strain on Legolas' face. While Legolas was currently unaware of the pain, his body was still suffering, as was emphasized by his extremely pale features. 

The quiet was unexpectedly interrupted when Legolas suddenly moved his head, moaning softly.

Elrond was shocked and quickly stood from his chair, thinking that the younger Elf was already waking. Legolas quickly became still, but suddenly stirred again, breathing faster than normal. 

Elrond could see that he was still asleep, but wondered what was causing the younger Elf's sudden distress. _Mayhap a nightmare. Placing a hand on Legolas' head, he began to softly sing an old Elvish lullaby that Legolas had enjoyed when he was an elfling. _

Legolas' feeble stirrings stopped and he suddenly exhaled deeply, his breathing calmed.

Elrond continued the song, not stopping until it was finished. When he saw that Legolas had successfully been soothed, he sat back down in the chair with a sigh, checking the Elf's pulse. It had become erratic, Elrond found, and he closed his eyes in fear. _Hurry, Aragorn…_

********************

Aragorn paced as his horse grazed on the grass. He hadn't given the animal enough breaks, and felt guilty for it, but he was impatient to get back to Legolas' side. 

Deciding to wait for only another minute or two, he stopped pacing, peering through the glass jar at the toxic sap. He saw nothing amiss, it appeared to be just like any other, and he wondered what strange properties it contained to make it so poisonous. 

His horse suddenly nudged his back, and he saw that it was apparently finished eating. Patting its neck, he quickly mounted and kicked it back into a gallop. 

********************

The day had given way to night, and still Elrond stayed with Legolas, in the chair beside his bed. He had been awake for over 48 hours and was starting to feel tired, but refused to give in to slumber; glad that Elves were able to withstand losing sleep. He knew that Aragorn had to be on his way back by now, and wondered at what hour he would return. 

Legolas was still motionless, the drug thankfully still in effect. 

As Elrond watched him, he wondered about the toxic sap, and whether or not it was meant to be deadly. Legolas was suffering horrible pain, but didn't have any other symptoms to indicate impending death…but then again, Elrond couldn't know what was going on in the Elf's body while he lay unconscious. 

Sighing, Elrond suddenly recalled an incident that had occurred when Legolas was an elfling, equal in age to a three-year-old human. King Thranduil had come to Rivendell with little Legolas, and they'd only been there for two days before something strange befell the elfling that they'd never quite explained…

_"Elrond!"_

_The door burst open, and Elrond jumped from his chair, alarmed by Thranduil's tone. "What is it?"___

_The King was carrying his son, who was audibly sobbing. "I do not know! He cries but will not talk to me!"_

_Elrond went around the desk separating them, and put a hand on the elfling's head. "Tithen Legolas, man na raeg?" _

_Legolas didn't answer as he continued to cry, arms wrapped tightly around himself._

_Elrond looked at Thranduil, who looked extremely worried. "He appears to be in some kind of pain…"_

_"Pain?!" Thranduil exclaimed. "From what?!"_

_Elrond shook his head, motioning for the King to follow him as he headed for the door. "Take him to your room, I will be there in a moment."_

_Thranduil nodded, running down the hall._

_Quickly heading in the opposite direction, Elrond went to his herb closet, looking for something gentle that would be appropriate for an elfling as young as Legolas. _

_Hurrying to Thranduil's room, Elrond could hear the young prince's sobs, and hastened his pace. _

_"Elrond! Hurry!" he heard, as he opened the door. "I think you are correct, something pains him!"_

_Frowning, Elrond saw that the tiny Elf was curled into a ball on the bed, eyes closed as tears slipped through them. _

_Thranduil looked close to tears himself as he watched his son suffer, gently smoothing his light blond hair and whispering soothingly. _

_Elrond worked fast, mixing herbs that would make the Elfling sleep as well as help whatever pain he was experiencing. He sighed, wishing that Legolas would tell them what had happened._

_Bringing the cup to the bed, he laid a hand on the small Elf's face, using a finger to brush away his tears. "Soga, Legolas."_

_Legolas opened his eyes at Elrond's touch, and saw the cup that the Elf held. He knew that it would ease his suffering, and tried to sit up. _

_His father helped him, and held the cup as his son drank it. When he finished, Thranduil handed Elrond the empty cup and pulled his son into his lap, gently rocking him. _

_Legolas' tears soon stopped, and he fell asleep. _

A sudden sound from the bed brought Elrond back to the present, and he saw Legolas move one of his arms, but thankfully not wake. 

Thinking back to the thousands-year-old incident with Legolas, Elrond remembered that the elfling had awoken the next morning apparently feeling fine. They never exactly found out what had happened; Legolas had immediately gone back to being his usual energetic self, and never answered their questions, as was usual for a child of that age. 

Elrond decided to ask Legolas if he remembered the incident—though he doubted it—when he awoke. With a sigh, a part of his mind told him that Legolas might _not_ wake, but he refused to listen to it. Legolas had become like a son to him—how could he not, after more than two thousand years? 

Shaking his head, Elrond marveled at how many years had passed so quickly. During that odd incident with young Legolas, it had hurt to see the small elfling suffer pain…and it hurt to see it now.

"Tithen Legolas, man na raeg?" : "Little Legolas, what is wrong?"

'Soga' : 'drink'

Once again, thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! It makes me so happy to read them, lol. :)


	11. MAJOR Cliffhanger! Don't kill me! LOL!

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I just wanted to take a moment to say that Legolas' strange incident as an Elfling has nothing to do with what afflicts him now. That was simply a memory for Elrond that _will_ eventually be explained! ;) Now, on to the torture—I mean, 'story'! LOL ;)

Aragorn sighed in relief at the sight of his father's house. He'd ridden hard, and definitely made record time to the silent forest and back. 

Leaping off the horse, he ran into the house as fast as his legs could carry him. Seeing the door that lead to Legolas' room, he couldn't help but wonder if the Elf was still alive…

Bursting into the room, he found his father sitting on the side of the bed, holding Legolas to his chest as he tried to make him drink something. 

"Estel!" Elrond called, not showing his surprise and relief that Aragorn had managed to return so quickly. "Make him drink this. He wakes already; the toxin is terribly resistant to drugs."

Aragorn ran over and placed the jar of sap on the nightstand, grabbing the shaking Elf by the arms so his father could get off the bed. Sitting down, Aragorn held Legolas up and put the cup to his lips. 

Legolas kept his eyes tightly closed as he obediently drank. 

Aragorn's heart beat wildly in his chest; in relief at finding his friend still alive, and yet in fear to see that the Elf still suffered so badly. "I am back, mellon nin," he said. "I brought some of the sap so my father can make an antidote."

Legolas made no reply, eyes still tightly closed as he breathed heavily.

"Legolas?" Aragorn said, "Can you hear me?"

The Elf said nothing, eyes still closed. 

Sighing, Aragorn gently laid his friend back down, placing a comforting hand on his arm. He realized that his father and the jar were gone, probably having taken it to his herb closet, where he'd have better access to whatever else he needed.

Looking back down at his friend, Aragorn was surprised to see his eyes slightly open. "Is the pain any better?" he asked.

Legolas sighed. "Somewhat."

Aragorn smiled, wondering what Elrond had given him that time. 

Blinking weakly, Legolas whispered, "I did not hear you."

Frowning, Aragorn was about to tell him he hadn't said anything, until he realized what the Elf meant. "The toxic sap. I retrieved some for my father, so he can make an antidote."

Legolas was greatly relieved to hear that. "Good…" he said, his eyes drifting shut again. 

Realizing that the drug had put his friend to sleep, Aragorn slid off the bed and sat in the chair. Sighing, he ran a hand through his unruly hair, his body starting to calm down from the wild ride—literally—to the silent forest and back. Closing his eyes, he decided to rest for a minute…

A sudden noise made him open his eyes, and he saw Elrond leaning over the bed. "Father?"

Elrond looked at him, apologetically. "I did not mean to wake you."

Blinking his eyes, Aragorn frowned. "I fell asleep?"

Elrond nodded, straightening up. "It has been a few hours. I came to find out Legolas' condition."

Aragorn sighed. "Your drug knocked him out a few minutes after you left. I don't believe he has stirred since, or I would've heard."

Elrond nodded. "If he wakes, call me."

Aragorn stood as his father walked towards the door. "How are you faring with the antidote?"

Elrond stopped, but didn't turn immediately.

Aragorn knew what that meant, and walked in front of him. "Father?"

"I have not finished," Elrond said, choosing his words carefully.

"Are you making progress?" Aragorn asked. "Are you confident that you will be able to cure him?" 

"I will do everything in my power, Estel," Elrond told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Aragorn suddenly noticed the fatigue that his father was trying to hide. It was known that Elves do not tire easily and can function with little sleep, but the human suddenly realized that Elrond had likely gotten no sleep at all in the past few days. 

The Elf knew what he was thinking. "I am fine, ion nin."

Aragorn shook his head. "You have not slept since the day we arrived!" It was a statement, not a question. 

Elrond nodded. "Yes, and I shall _not_ until I find the cure that will save Legolas."

_The cure that will save Legolas…_The words sent a chill down Aragorn's spine. "Then you believe the toxin is deadly?"

Elrond sighed. "That is a difficult question to answer, Estel, since I have not had any experience with it before now." He looked towards Legolas, who was still motionless. "I believe that if he were human, it might have proven deadly by now." He suddenly looked at Aragorn again. "You did not touch the sap at all?"

Aragorn could hear the fear in his voice, and quickly shook his head.

Elrond smiled with relief, patting his shoulder. "I shall return," he said, leaving the room.

Aragorn nodded, sighing as he leaned against the wall. Looking towards his friend, he couldn't stop the feeling of fear that welled within him. _Legolas is an Elf, immortal! _he thought. _He can't die like this…_

Too nervous to stand still, he started to pace. With his state of mind, he wasn't able to accurately determine the passage of time, so he had no idea how long he'd been pacing when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Legolas' body had twitched. 

Stopping, Aragorn watched his friend, wondering if he'd imagined it, but a few seconds later it happened again. 

Concerned, he rushed over to his friend, gasping in shock to see how much paler the Elf had suddenly become. Legolas' skin was whiter than Aragorn had ever seen, allowing him to suddenly notice the light purple discoloration on his friend's forehead. There was only one thing that could mean. 

Legolas was bleeding internally.


	12. The Antidote?

Elrond was concentrating so hard on what he was doing, that his Elven senses didn't even hear Aragorn coming until the human suddenly burst through the door. Elrond was so startled that a bottle containing a drug that he was hoping would aid in Legolas' recovery slipped from his hands, but he somehow managed to catch it before it hit the table.

Looking up at his son, the expression on Aragorn's face made him rush out the door and to Legolas' room before the human even had a chance to speak. 

"He's bleeding, father!" Aragorn finally managed to tell him.

A sudden pain stabbed Elrond's chest at those words. He knew that Legolas would not have much time left if his brain was bleeding. 

Rushing into the room, they ran to the bed, Elrond expecting to see blood coming from the unconscious Elf's ears or nose, but he was immensely relieved to see none. He saw the bruises forming on Legolas' forehead from the blood collecting under his skin, but it was a good sign that it was staying contained…

Though, all that meant was that Legolas' death wasn't _immediately_ imminent.

"Father?" Aragorn said, knowing what the bruises meant but irrationally hoping that Elrond would deny it. 

Elrond sighed. "His brain may be bleeding."

Aragorn felt his strength leave him at those words, and abruptly sat into the chair beside the bed. "_May be?" he asked, the word giving him a slight ray of hope._

Elrond shot a glance at him, before returning his attention to Legolas. Gently touching his forehead, he found the bruising skin tender. His skin was also colder than usual. "Yes…or it could be that the toxin severely weakened blood vessels within his head, making them break. Estel, get some more blankets."

Aragorn leapt from his chair to comply, bringing them back quickly and helping his father lay them over the Elf. 

"Watch him closely," Elrond said. "While I mix something to stop the bleeding."

Aragorn nodded, sitting on the bed.

Leaving the room, Elrond quickly ran back to his closet, gathering the herbs he was working with as well as some others, and hurriedly went back to Legolas' room. 

He saw Aragorn still sitting on the bed as he crossed to a small table, placing each bottle down. 

Aragorn watched his friend's face, desperately hoping that his father's medicine would halt the bleeding…and praying that it truly wasn't coming from his brain.

Elrond came back to the bed with a cup, and together they slowly fed it to the unconscious Elf, trying not to move his head too much. They were relieved when the Elf reflexively swallowed. 

Taking the cup back to the table, Elrond picked up where he'd left off, working faster now that Legolas' condition had worsened. 

Aragorn pulled the chair closer to the Elf's bed, never taking his eyes off him. Time elapsed slowly, but every minute that passed with Legolas steadily drawing breath encouraged Aragorn. _My father will make an antidote, he thought. __Legolas will be saved!_

It wasn't until a few hours later that Elrond approached the bed again with a cup.

"The antidote?" Aragorn asked, anxiously.

Elrond sighed. "I cannot be sure until we see what effect it has on him." He was relieved to see that the bruising on Legolas' skin hadn't gotten much worse, which meant that the blood-clotting medicine had apparently worked; to an extent, at least. 

Not asking questions, Aragorn slid his arm under the pillow that Legolas rested on, gently lifting it so as not to move the Elf's head. 

Elrond poured the medicine into his mouth slowly, not wanting to accidentally choke him. Once finished, he helped Aragorn gently lower the pillow again. 

For a few minutes they sat there silently, watching the motionless Elf. 

"How long do you think it'll take to work?" Aragorn asked.

Elrond shook his head. "First it has to fight against the toxin, as you know," he said with a sigh. "I will not fool you, Estel, this may be a longer than usual recovery for Legolas." _If the medicine works, he thought. He tried to avoid the thought that Legolas was too far gone…especially if it _was_ his brain that was bleeding. _What am I doing? _he suddenly realized. _Aragorn needs to know that it may not work…I cannot give him false hope. _"Estel, ion nin…"_

"I know," Aragorn whispered. He looked at his father, his expression the saddest that Elrond had ever seen. "I know it may not work, but I will not lose hope! _I can not!_"

Elrond smiled slightly. "I named you well, Estel."

Aragorn gave a sad smile. "That is what Legolas said, a few days ago…"

Once more they sat in silence, fatigue nearly overwhelming them both, neither of them having gotten any sleep for the past few days. 

"Take rest, ion nin?" Elrond said, but it was more like a question.

Aragorn shook his head. "Not until he wakes."

Elrond sighed. "Even if the medicine is successful, he may not wake for days."

Aragorn realized the truth in his statement. Legolas' body had a lot of healing to do, especially if his brain was affected. Sudden fear gripped his heart. "Father…if he suffered damage to his brain…"

Elrond said nothing, knowing his son's thoughts. Legolas' immortal body was capable of quickly healing non-fatal injuries, but damage caused to the brain was something else entirely.

Sighing again, Elrond allowed himself to get comfortable in the chair, now that there was nothing they could do but wait. Blinking slowly, his eyelids suddenly felt heavy, making him realize just how tired he really was; his eyes wanted to _close_ in sleep, which wasn't normal for Elves. He felt sleep pulling at him but defied it, sitting up straighter. _I cannot sleep; Legolas needs me._

A sudden snore slightly startled him and he looked over at Aragorn, who hadn't been able to deny his human body the need for rest. 

The sight confirmed Elrond's need to remain awake; one of them had to keep watch over the unconscious Elf at all times. 

Getting out of the chair, Elrond approached the bed, studying the bruising on Legolas' forehead due to the internal bleeding. It hadn't worsened, though hadn't gotten better; Elrond knew that it would take time…if the medicine worked. 

Sighing louder than he intended, Elrond sat back down and dropped his face into his hands. He'd never been so unconfident of his healing ability in his several millennia of life. _With all the people I've successfully helped, over thousands of years…to be unable to save an Elf I consider a son…_The thought was unbearable.

A sudden sound caught his attention, but Elrond's tired brain didn't identify it for what it was. It wasn't until it sounded again that Elrond snapped his head up. 

Legolas was moaning. 

Blinking, Elrond suddenly realized that he'd fallen asleep. Throwing himself out of the chair, he couldn't fight the wave of panic that overcame him. _I fell asleep…I left Legolas unattended! _

Fear made his hand shake as he laid it on the side of the younger Elf's face. Legolas' eyes were closed tightly and he was breathing heavily, seeming agitated. 

"What happened?!" he heard, not having noticed Aragorn beside him.

"I do not know," said Elrond, checking Legolas' pulse.

The heartbeat was too fast, but Elrond was encouraged to see that there was still no external bleeding. The bruising on Legolas' forehead was unchanged. 

Legolas seemed to calm at the sound of their voices, Aragorn saw, and he took his friend's hand. "Legolas, mellon nin, please wake." He didn't expect him to, and Legolas didn't, but he did quiet down and once more became still. 

Still shaken over the fact that he'd slept through his 'watch', Elrond leaned his hands on the bed, hanging his head. _I should not have allowed that to happen! Legolas might have died thanks to my inattention…_

A hand touched his arm, and he turned his head to see Aragorn watching him. 

"I have faith in you, Ada," Aragorn said. "Your cure will work. If not…" he paused. "If not…then it means that he was beyond _anyone's_ help…" 

Elrond sighed at his son's tone. Aragorn's voice was choked up; he'd barely been able to get the words out. 

Straightening up, Elrond walked away from the bed, towards the window. He saw that it was approaching nightfall, and he could feel disturbing 'emotions' from the trees…

Frowning, Elrond focused on them, realizing that they were grieving. _For whom do they mourn? _Elrond's too-tired brain asked. It struck him a second later, and he turned, his stricken gaze falling on Legolas.

Opps, was that another cliffhanger? LOL! *hides* Thank you everyone SO MUCH for your reviews…wow, I couldn't believe the responses I got for chap 11…LOL so sorry for leaving that chapter off on such a shocking note…LOL! ;) Stay tuned for more after the holiday! Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Eats LOTS of turkey! :)


	13. Conversation with a Tree lol

The trees are mourning…the trees are mourning… 

Elrond had no trouble staying awake for the rest of the night; the significance of his repetitive thought stealing away any want for rest.

_If the trees are mourning, that can only mean one thing; Legolas is dying._

Sighing heavily, Elrond felt tears well up in his eyes. Looking over at Aragorn, he saw that the human had again fallen asleep; he'd tried valiantly to remain awake, but he was no Elf; it was harder for his body to resist, especially after being awake for three days.

Looking back at Legolas, Elrond studied him, searching for any sign of improvement.

He found none.

The bruising from the internal bleeding had not worsened, but neither had it bettered. Legolas was truly unconscious now; the drug Elrond had given him having worn off hours ago without the Elf waking. Elrond wondered—if Legolas lived—how long it would take him to awaken. A matter of hours? Unlikely. Days? Probably…especially if there was brain damage. After what the poor Elf had gone through, Elrond doubted that his body would heal at its normal pace. 

Hearing a sudden sigh, he saw that Aragorn was awake, staring at his friend with sad eyes. "Do you think he'll live?" Aragorn asked. "The truth, father."

Elrond averted his eyes, looking at Legolas. The Elf was still hanging onto life, but the trees were telling him differently. He didn't want to tell his son that, not wanting to take away the last of his hope. "I honestly don't know, ion nin."

"Deep inside myself, I feel that he will live," said Aragorn. "But it may simply be the fact that I can not comprehend our lives without him." 

Elrond nodded. It would truly be a dull life without the lively Prince of Mirkwood. 

"But another part of me wonders how he _can survive," Aragorn sighed. "The bleeding…if he did live, he might not be the same…"_

Elrond had thought of that. It was a horrible notion; one that he couldn't let himself dwell on. "Mayhap it is not coming from his brain. If so, then there may be only temporary damage."

Aragorn perked up at that. "Temporary?" Elrond had taught him so much in the art of healing over the years, but Aragorn had never dealt with a brain injury survivor. 

Elrond nodded. "Being an Elf, mayhap Legolas' body will be able to repair damage that is not too major."

Aragorn pondered this, nodding. It gave him new hope. 

********************

The next morning, Legolas was still alive, but still unconscious. It was encouraging that he had survived the night, but to Elrond's confusion, the trees were still mourning. 

Together, he and Aragorn gave Legolas more of the medicine that Elrond had made, and they both happily noticed that the bruising on his forehead seemed a little lighter.

So why were the trees still mourning?

Aragorn was in a happier mood, as the development seemed to mean that Legolas would recover. He knew that Legolas could still have brain damage, but he was pushing that thought to the back of his mind for now. Looking over at his father, he saw Elrond standing at the window, looking troubled. 

"Father."

Elrond turned at the sound of his voice, to see Aragorn beckon to him. Hurrying over, he looked at Legolas.

"Nothing is wrong," Aragorn said. "I merely wanted to tell you to take some rest. I will wake you if something occurs."

Elrond shook his head, not wanting to leave Legolas during such a crisis. 

"You are beyond weary, Ada."

"As are you," Elrond countered.

"But I have youth on my side," said Aragorn, with a slight smile. 

Elrond was prepared to counter that, also, but he suddenly realized that he could take the opportunity to ask someone—or some_thing—an important question. "Mayhap I will take a short walk in the garden. When I return, __you shall take a break also."_

Aragorn started to protest, but didn't want his father to likewise refuse. 

"I shall return," Elrond told him, leaving the room. 

As soon as he was out of hearing distance of Aragorn, Elrond hastened his pace down the hall, and went out the nearest door. 

The 'sound' of the mourning trees hit him harder now that he was so close to them, and he stopped, placing his hand on the bark of a thick tree. Immediately the tree tried to comfort him, knowing who he was, but the Elf cut in.

_I must know, _he thought._ Is Legolas truly dying?_

He sensed a slight confusion from the tree, as if it were surprised at his question.

_Does he not suffer the effects of a toxin that has no cure? _he felt the tree 'ask'. _We can sense how close to death he hovers. We have felt others suffer the fate that Legolas is heading toward. If there is nothing to cure him, he will die. _

Elrond's hand slid from the tree, and he leaned heavily against it, in despair. The tree somehow seemed to shift, as if attempting to make him comfortable. _I thought I'd found an antidote, _he told the tree. _But if you sense no change in his condition, then I must have failed…_

_You administered an antidote? _the tree asked, its 'emotion' changing. Elrond could feel a stirring in the air, as if all the trees had been listening and perked up at those words. 

_I cannot be positive as of yet, but I believe that it may be, _Elrond told it. 

The tree didn't reply, but Elrond could hear a great rustling of leaves, as if a sudden wind had blown. 

_We do not sense that he has grown worse, _the tree finally said. _His soul feels no closer to departing his body than it did last night. _

Elrond stood up straighter. _Are you saying that he seems no closer to death?_

_Yes._

Smiling, Elrond patted the tree's bark. _Thank you, my friends…mayhap you will need to mourn no longer. _

********************

Aragorn suddenly realized that he was finally alone with Legolas. Pushing himself out of the chair, he sat on the bed, placing a hand on his friend's arm. "Legolas? Mellon nin?"

Legolas didn't respond, lying motionless with his eyes closed, his soft breathing seeming almost loud in the quiet room. 

Aragorn sighed. "Legolas, _please, don't let this poison defeat you! You have too much to do here. You mean too much to a lot of people." He shook his head with a slight smile. "Who will help me fight orcs?" His friend gave no reply, as he expected, and he sighed again, carefully touching the bruised skin on Legolas' forehead. To his surprise, it didn't seem as tender. _

Taking the Elf's wrist, Aragorn felt his pulse, finding no change. It was both encouraging _and_ discouraging, as it wasn't worse but neither was it better.

Sighing, Aragorn fixed the covers around the Elf, making sure that he stayed warm; a thing that was hard for a body to do—human _or Elf—when blood loss was a factor, whether external _or_ internal. _

A sudden wind blew into the open window, and it caught Aragorn's attention. He felt a sudden lightness in the air, and frowned, thinking it odd. Crossing to the window, he looked out and saw his father leaning heavily against a tree. His heart broke at the despair he saw in Elrond's face, but the Elf's expression suddenly changed. He looked like he was concentrating on something, and Aragorn abruptly realized that he was talking to the tree.

_Legolas told me that the trees fear for his life, _he thought. _What are they telling Father? He opened his mouth to call out to him, but Elrond suddenly let go of the tree and headed towards the door. _

Aragorn felt his heart start to pound with nervous anticipation, as he heard his father coming down the hall. "What did the trees say?" he asked, meeting him at the door.

Elrond gave him a smile. "They said that Legolas seems no closer to death's door. If that truly was the antidote, then he _will live."_

Aragorn smiled back, overjoyed. Impulsively, he grabbed his father and hugged him tightly.

Elrond smiled and returned the embrace. "I am as happy as you are, ion nin, but do not raise your hopes too high just yet…"

"I know," Aragorn said. Letting go, he went back to the bed, with Elrond beside him. "Look, the bruising looks like it has faded somewhat."

Elrond bent over the bed, studying Legolas closely. A minute later he nodded his agreement. "You are correct."

Aragorn sighed with relief, sitting in the chair again. "After Legolas recovers, I think it will be quite a while before we go on another hazardous trip."

Elrond half-smiled. "I _wish_ that could be so, but I highly doubt it."

Aragorn shook his head. "This time I am serious. You did not see Legolas, father…he hid his pain from me, but I could tell that something was wrong. I should have forced him to tell me what it was. Mayhap something more could've been done…"

Elrond shook his head. "The journey to Rivendell would still have taken the same amount of time. There was nothing further to _be_ done. You know that the Prince is a proud Elf, you are not the only person he has fooled."

"But _that_ is the problem," said Aragorn. "I was not fooled. I kept asking him what was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me." He frowned. "Or, rather, he told me that he was merely troubled about the silent trees. He didn't tell me about his pain until I practically interrogated him. By then, I'd figured it out, based on the way he moved and his behavior."

Elrond nodded. "I seem to recall knowing a certain human who tells everyone that he is fine when he clearly is not."

Aragorn made a face at him, and the Elf chuckled.

YAY, no cliffhanger! LOL! Everyone feel better now that Legolas will apparently live? ;)


	14. Wakey Wakey, Leggy!

The night came quickly, and Legolas was still unconscious, as they expected. Elrond had noticed that during the afternoon, the trees' depression over Legolas' state changed into relief; meaning that they had finally sensed an improvement in the Elf's condition.

Both father and son were completely exhausted this night, and decided to take turns keeping watch over Legolas while the other slept. Elrond forced Aragorn to sleep first, as humans didn't have the endurance that Elves had.

When morning came, the sun shone brightly in the room and the birds were singing loudly. A gentle breeze wafted through the trees—who were no longer mourning—and the tension in the air had lessened. 

"Please wake, Legolas," Aragorn whispered. "It is your favorite type of day outside, it would be a shame for you to miss it." 

Legolas didn't react to his voice, remaining comatose.

Aragorn sighed and looked at his father.

"He will wake," Elrond said, smiling encouragingly. "It is just a matter of time."

Elrond was correct. Legolas _did wake, but not until a great deal of time had passed…_

Legolas wasn't even aware that he _was_ awake until he felt movement around him. It took him a while to realize that he was lying in a bed, and that someone had gently lifted him up to drink something. He swallowed without thinking, and felt himself being carefully lowered back down again. He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't; they felt glued shut, and his head was throbbing. 

_What happened to me? _he wondered. _Where am I?_

"Patience, Aragorn," he suddenly heard.

"Patience?" Aragorn exclaimed. "It's been a week since you gave him the antidote! I can't bear this any longer!"

_Those voices sound familiar…_Legolas thought. 

Elrond sighed, placing a hand on his son's arm. The trees had assured Elrond that the antidote had worked and Legolas would live, but it was growing too difficult to continue waiting for a sign of life. 

They were both afraid that his prolonged unconscious meant that there was serious brain damage. 

Legolas drifted in a half-asleep mode, but suddenly heard Aragorn sigh. It suddenly came to him, who the voice belonged to, and he struggled to open his eyes. It proved shockingly harder than he thought, and he groaned in frustration.

Aragorn nearly fell out of his chair at the sudden sound. "Legolas?!" he exclaimed. Reaching forward, he took his friend's hand. "Mellon nin? We are here, please wake!"

Elrond smiled gently when his patient's eyes opened halfway, and he placed a comforting hand on the younger Elf's head. "Legolas?" he whispered. "Do you know who we are?"

Aragorn watched, wanting to cry with joy at his friend's awakening, but staying quiet while his father checked Legolas for brain damage.

"Legolas?" Elrond said, when the younger Elf didn't answer.

_I know their names,_ Legolas thought. Shifting his gaze to Aragorn, he tried to think, but the action hurt. "Estel?" he whispered. 

Aragorn smiled ear-to-ear, unable to stop tears from forming. "Yes, Legolas! You are in Rivendell, father found an antidote to the toxic sap—" He stopped when Elrond placed a hand on his arm. 

Elrond could see that Legolas was too groggy and disoriented to understand what was said to him, so he gently whispered, "How do you feel?"

Legolas closed his eyes again, reopening them slowly. "Worse…than I…can ever recall…"

His voice was a mere whisper, his words pain-filled and feeble. Aragorn frowned at how utterly weak Legolas obviously was; it scared him to see the Elf so incapacitated.

Elrond patted Legolas' shoulder comfortingly. "Fear not, you shall be fine. Is your head all that pains you?"

Legolas assessed himself. It took longer than it should've. "No."

"What else?" Elrond asked, keeping his voice calm for Legolas' sake.

"Everything…" Legolas whispered, trying to use as few words as possible.

Elrond gave the nervous Aragorn a look that said 'don't worry'. "You have been unconscious for over a week, Legolas," he said. "Your body has been through a great deal, and your muscles are weak."

Legolas said nothing, closing his eyes again.

"Legolas?" said Elrond. "Can you move your arms and legs for me?" he asked, wanting to make sure that his brain wasn't damaged in the area that controlled movement. 

It took a minute, but Legolas was able to move his legs slightly, and his left arm.

Aragorn realized that he had a hand on Legolas' right arm and he let go, thinking that maybe the Elf was too weak to move it with his weight on it.

When it still didn't move, Elrond grew concerned. "Legolas, can you move your right arm?"

Legolas started breathing heavier. "I…cannot…feel it…"

Elrond crossed to the other side of the bed and gripped his hand, trying not to show his inward alarm. "Can you feel this?" he asked, gently squeezing it.

Legolas was silent for a few seconds, before saying, "It feels…numb."

Aragorn turned stricken eyes to his father, knowing what it meant; the bleeding _had_ caused damage.

"Do not panic," Elrond said, seeing the younger Elf's increased breathing rate. "It is likely temporary. You were bleeding internally and it put pressure on your brain."

Legolas said nothing, closing his eyes again. He felt too overwhelmed to comprehend it. 

When he didn't open his eyes a minute later, Aragorn said, "Legolas?"

The Elf didn't answer, having fallen asleep.

"What can we do, Ada?" Aragorn nervously asked.

"The same thing that we have been doing all week," Elrond sighed, gently laying the Elf's hand back down again. "Wait."

To everyone who thought that there would be more angst to come…you were RIGHT! Bwahahahaha! LOL ;)


	15. Lembas Soup! Yummy! lol

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your awesome reviews! LOL Nikki, your review for chap 13 was quite astute…today is my birthday! LOL! (Saturday, December 6) I'm 26 now! *groan* I dreaded turning 26…it's too close to 30! *gasp* (I still feel 17 mentally, LOL!) I better get on with the story before I die from horror at the notion of being 26 now…*gasp* lol

Legolas didn't wake again until late that night. Awareness came just as slowly as it had that morning, and he felt utterly miserable. 

Elrond saw his eyes open and he sat up straighter in the chair, smiling at the younger Elf. "How do you feel, Legolas?"

Legolas slowly blinked his eyes, feeling too weak to answer.

Elrond saw this, and didn't repeat the question. Leaning forward, he took Legolas' right hand. "Can you feel this?"

Legolas almost didn't hear the question, as his eyes scanned the room for Aragorn. "What?"

"Do you feel this," Elrond repeated, squeezing his hand.

Legolas did, slightly, and relief lent him enough strength to tell the other Elf. 

Elrond gently poked his finger up and down his forearm. "Can you feel that?"

Legolas blinked, feeling sleep coming to claim him. "Yes…no…"

Elrond frowned, halting his movement. "You feel nothing here?"

"The feeling…left," he replied, nervously. "I feel nothing…anywhere…"

Elrond hoped that he meant only in his arm, and not his entire body. "Do you have numbness anywhere else?"

"No," Legolas whispered. "Where…is…Estel?"

Elrond noticed his words growing weaker and softer, and hoped that Aragorn came back from the kitchen soon. "He is bringing back some food. Can you eat, Legolas?"

Legolas said nothing, his eyes now closed.

Elrond sighed. They hadn't been able to get any food into Legolas while he'd been unconscious, naturally, besides broth and water that they'd managed to get him to swallow. He looked thinner, as if he wasn't already thin enough.

The sound of footsteps alerted Elrond that Aragorn was coming back, and he turned to the human as he approached the bed. 

Aragorn placed a tray on the nightstand. "I brought Legolas some Lembas bread."

Elrond sighed. "That would be beneficial to his health, but it is too heavy. Since Legolas hasn't eaten in so long, he will need to eat lightly at first."

Aragorn nodded. "I know, and have an idea." He pointed to a bowl. "We can crush small pieces of the Lembas into the broth. That way it will not be so heavy."

Elrond nodded. "Very good idea, Estel."

"I agree," they suddenly heard.

Looking to the bed, Aragorn saw his friend's eyes slightly open. "Legolas! How do you feel?"

"All right," the Elf lied.

It was such a ridiculous answer, that Aragorn wasn't sure _how to react. Instead, he took the dish containing the Lembas, and broke off some small pieces._

"How long?" Legolas suddenly whispered.

"How long has it been since we arrived here?" Aragorn asked. "Nine days."

At that statement, Legolas' skin turned paler than it already was. Saying nothing, he closed his eyes, trying to remain awake long enough to eat. He couldn't remember ever being so weak, and knew that food would help him to regain his strength.

Suddenly he felt a hand slide under the pillow he rested on, and another grip his arm. He quickly found himself in a half-sitting position, and was grateful for the mountain of pillows cushioning his aching head. 

"Here, Legolas."

Opening his eyes, he saw Aragorn holding a spoon, but before the human could feed it to him, Elrond stopped him.

"The medicine first," said the Healer, handing him a cup.

Taking it, Aragorn held it to Legolas' lips as he drank, before feeding him the soggy Lembas.

"Lembas soup," Legolas whispered, after two bites. 

Aragorn and Elrond both smiled. "If you enjoy it that much, I can be sure to keep a supply on hand," Elrond said.

Legolas smiled, his eyes drifting closed. 

Aragorn placed a hand on his arm, gently squeezing it. "Do not sleep yet, mellon nin, you need to eat more."

Legolas made a protesting sound, seeming only half-awake. 

Elrond shook his head at Aragorn. "He needs sleep, to aid his body in healing," he whispered. "We can give him more the next time he awakes."

Suddenly, Legolas' eyes reopened, and he shot an almost panicked look at them. "My arm…" he whispered. "Why…?"

Elrond sighed inwardly. "The toxin weakened blood vessels within your head," he explained. "They bled, creating pressure on your brain..."

Legolas was stunned; the expression on his face was one of shock and horror. 

Aragorn put a hand on his arm, in comfort. 

"Do not fear," said Elrond. "The damage may heal quickly and you will again have use of your arm."

_And if not, then I will never again be able to use my bow, _Legolas thought. _I would no longer be a warrior, but rendered useless…_

Aragorn realized the situation abruptly…he'd been so worried over whether or not Legolas would live, that he hadn't yet grasped the fact that the numb limb was Legolas' arrow arm… 

Legolas said no more, sighing as his eyes grew too heavy to keep open despite his anxiety. 

After being sure that the Elf was asleep, Aragorn turned to Elrond. "Father?"

Elrond knew what he was asking. "I have seen this before, Estel. The pressure caused by the bleeding affected a part of his brain, the part that controls movement. I do not know why it is only his one arm, but I do know that this kind of damage usually heals."

"We can't be sure that it _is only his arm," said Aragorn. "He has hardly attempted to move, nevermind _walk_!"_

Elrond knew that he was right. "It will likely be a while before he is out of bed. This recovery will not be as fast as usual. His strength is completely depleted."

Aragorn nodded with a sigh, though he was relieved to know that his friend's arm would eventually regain its proper sensation. 

"The only thing that we can do," said Elrond, placing a hand on the human's shoulder. "Is be here for him, and try to lift his spirits. The sooner he regains his strength, the faster he is out of bed, and the quicker that we can work with his arm."

That made sense to Aragorn. He knew that they couldn't allow Legolas' arm to weaken further, which is what would happen if its movement were restricted for too long. __

Suddenly Legolas made a noise; a sound of distress.

Aragorn reached forward and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, whispering softly to him in Elvish. 

Legolas heard him, but he was too focused on what he was seeing in his mind… 

_"Estel!" Legolas yelled. "Behind you!"_

_The Elf watched as an orc came out of the woods, heading towards his friend. He reached to pull an arrow from his quiver, but his arm wouldn't cooperate._

_"Aragorn!" he exclaimed._

_The human had turned to face the orc, but the monster attacked before he had a chance to draw his sword._

_Legolas started running towards them, but he was too late, as the human was brutally cut down before his eyes…_

Aragorn and Elrond carefully held Legolas down, watching as he mentally fought some foe. It took a few minutes for Aragorn's words to soothe Legolas, but he eventually calmed, his nightmare fading away. 

Sighing, Aragorn sat back, looking at his father.

Elrond said nothing, reaching forward to brush hair from Legolas' face. He looked at his son in time to see him sigh. "Take heart, Estel," he said. "Legolas has awoken and the bleeding did not affect his mental capacity. His physical weakness will heal. You _will have your friend back."_

Aragorn gave no answer, but he gave his father a smile, appreciating the comfort.


	16. New Complication?

The next time that Legolas awoke, they managed to feed him more of the Lembas soup. He was very quiet, speaking only when he had to, obviously exhausted.

As Aragorn fed him, he watched as his friend's eyes kept drifting shut and reopening again, as Legolas valiantly tried to remain awake so that his body could get the nourishment that it so desperately needed. 

Aragorn held the spoon in front of his face, waiting for the Elf's eyes to reopen. They stayed closed this time, and the human placed the spoon back into the bowl. Watching his friend, it bothered him to see Legolas' eyes closed in sleep, as Elves only slept with their eyes open—except when badly injured or utterly exhausted.

A minute later, Legolas reopened his eyes, giving him a slight smile. "Sorry," he said.

Aragorn smiled at him. "How is the pain?" 

Legolas sighed. "Troublesome…but no longer agonizing."

Aragorn smiled, immensely relieved. Lifting the spoon again, he brought it to the Elf's lips.

Legolas obediently ate, even though he wasn't hungry. Suddenly, he noticed something, and his eyes widened.

Aragorn brought the spoon to his friend's mouth again, but stopped it in mid-air. "What is it?" he asked, seeing the surprised look on the Elf's face.

"My arm," Legolas whispered.

Aragorn realized that the his friend apparently had regained sensation, and he quickly touched it. "Do you feel my hand?"

Legolas said nothing, his expression suddenly changing, and he closed his eyes.

Aragorn let go, seeing that the feeling in his arm hadn't lasted. "Don't despair, Legolas, this was a very good sign. It is proof that you will recover." 

Legolas opened his eyes and smiled tiredly. "You are right, Estel…hannon le."

Aragorn smiled back as Legolas once more fell asleep.

Elrond walked into the room then, and stopped, sensing a change in the atmosphere. "What has happened?" 

"He had feeling in his arm, for a minute," Aragorn told him, happily.

Elrond smiled. "That is indeed good news! Mayhap his recovery will come faster than I anticipated."

Aragorn nodded, wanting to believe it, but afraid to expect too much too soon. 

He would soon come to find out the wisdom in his reasoning.

********************

Legolas awoke the next morning to find Aragorn asleep in the chair beside the bed. He chuckled inwardly when the human gave a snore loud enough to wake the dead.

Aragorn's body suddenly jerked, and he opened his eyes. Seeing Legolas looking at him, he gave an embarrassed smile.

"Wake yourself?" Legolas asked. 

Aragorn chuckled. "Yes. I hope I did not wake _you."_

"No," Legolas said. He looked better today, not as groggy and muddled.

"How do you feel?" Aragorn asked. "Is the pain any better?"

"A little," said Legolas, sighing in relief. 

Aragorn studied him, trying to see if he seemed any stronger.

Legolas closed his eyes, but reopened them when he sensed the scrutinizing look. "Estel?" 

"I do not wish to rush things," said Aragorn, shifting his position in the chair. "But Father and I discussed it. Since you've suffered damage regarding movement, it is imperative for us to find out the extent of it." He sighed. "You have been off your feet for nearly two weeks, and we do not wish your condition to be complicated by further weakening of your muscles."

Legolas literally felt too weak to sit up, nevermind stand, but he saw the truth in his friend's statement. Taking a deep breath, he tried to push himself up.

Aragorn quickly left his chair. "Wait, Legolas!" he said, grabbing him. "Ada!" he yelled.

********************

Elrond had just sent a message to Thranduil, letting him know that Legolas was 'visiting' his home. He'd left out mention of the dangerous toxin—knowing full well the panic that reading such a message would cause. Legolas' life was no longer in danger, so there was no reason to scare the wits out of the Mirkwood King. 

Heading down a corridor, Elrond was startled by Aragorn's sudden voice. Quickly running to the room, he tried to calm the panic induced by the implications of his son's yell. He saw Legolas half-sitting up with Aragorn's help, and approached the bed, inwardly sighing with relief. 

Aragorn saw the look on Elrond's face, and realized what he'd accidentally done. "Father…"

Elrond waved away his apology, reaching out a hand to touch Legolas' shoulder. "I see that Estel has told you of our concern."

Legolas nodded slightly, breathing deeply in an attempt to ward off the dizziness that he knew was coming. 

"I want you to take this very slowly," Elrond said, pulling the covers off the younger Elf and helping him scoot to the side of the bed.

Legolas was glad for Aragorn's steadying arm around his back as he sat there for a minute, trying to gather whatever strength he had. He closed his eyes tightly against the expected dizziness, and tried to suppress a shiver. Despite his warm clothes, he felt strangely cold without the blankets covering him. The unexpected sensation showed him just how bad his condition was; Elves shouldn't feel cold.

"Legolas?" he heard.

Opening his eyes, he saw Aragorn giving him a worried look. "Ready?" he asked. 

Legolas gave another slight nod, and Elrond and Aragorn carefully lifted him to his feet. 

The room immediately tilted, and Legolas gave a sound of distress, closing his eyes as his legs gave way. 

Elrond and Aragorn had expected that, and they held onto him tightly, not letting him fall. 

The weak Elf tilted to the right and Elrond let him lean against him, easily supporting his weight as Legolas tried to catch his breath. After a minute, Elrond felt the other Elf try to take some weight off him but he didn't allow it, holding him tighter. "Do not, Legolas," he said, gently. "You need all your strength. Do not move until you are ready."

The only thing Legolas felt ready for was a week-long nap, but he obeyed, never doubting Elrond's wisdom.

Elrond could see the impatience in Aragorn's face. He knew that the human had been worrying over the extent of Legolas' disability, but the impatient look was mixed with concern.

Elrond felt Legolas attempt to straighten up, and helped him right himself. 

Legolas couldn't prevent the expression he knew was on his face; one of pain and near-despair. He had never felt so weak in his life, and nearly gave up on walking before even trying. He knew it wasn't like himself to give up, but he had no balance whatsoever, and the room refused to stay still.

Aragorn and Elrond were quickly alerted to their friend's balance problem and held onto him tightly, helping him take a few shaky steps, catching him when he could walk no further. 

Elrond nodded his head to Aragorn in the direction of the bed, and they carefully got the breathless Elf back where he belonged. They were both upset to see the state that Legolas was now in; eyes shut tight with pain, breathing as if he'd just done battle. 

"Dihennin, Legolas," Aragorn whispered, sorrowfully asking forgiveness for what they'd just put him through. Squeezing his friend's good arm, he looked towards his father with a sigh.

Elrond likewise was surprised by Legolas' new problem; his lack of balance was from more than just weakness. Before he had the chance to say anything, Legolas suddenly groaned, pulling his good arm up to rest a hand on his head. 

Frowning, Aragorn looked to his father, relieved to see him preparing something for Legolas to drink.

Quickly going back to the bed, Elrond placed a hand on the side of the Elf's face. "Legolas?"

Legolas opened his eyes halfway, tiredly looking up at him.

"When you walked," Elrond said. "Did you feel numbness elsewhere in your body, besides your arm?"

Legolas wasn't sure if he could answer that; he'd been too preoccupied with forcing himself not to pass out at the time and hadn't really noticed. He figured that he wouldn't've been able to take those few steps if he had no feeling in his legs, so he whispered, "No."

Elrond smiled with relief, gently lifting him up so he could drink. "That is all that we needed to know for now, penneth. Rest."

Legolas drank the medicine quickly, hoping that it would ease the increased pain in his head. He never knew how long it took, for he was asleep before Elrond even lowered him down again.

"Ada," Aragorn whispered, sounding worried. "He had no balance…"

"I know," Elrond replied, with a sigh. "His body was not ready for such exercise."

Aragorn knew that to be true. Legolas was in no way fit to be out of bed, but they'd needed to know the extent of the damage to his brain. "So you think he'll regain his balance without difficulty? It is not an indication of further damage?"

"I will not know for sure," Elrond answered. "Until he is able walk on his own."

'penneth' : 'young one'

Hey everyone! Thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews and birthday wishes, LOL! I got a fun present for my birthday; 2 feet of snow! WOO HOO! lolol! Stay tuned for chapter 17! :)


	17. The Sound of Silence

The next few days were difficult for Legolas, who was recovering very slowly. His Elven healing ability had been suppressed by the level of agony he had suffered, his body having completely depleted itself in its fight against the deadly toxin. 

Aragorn hardly left his side, essentially making himself the Elf's slave, wanting to be there when and if Legolas needed anything. He was glad to see that his friend was regaining some strength; he could now speak in longer sentences.

"I would like to go outside," Legolas suddenly announced.

"Outside?" Aragorn echoed, not expecting the request, though he shouldn't've been surprised.

Legolas sighed. "I have been in bed for too long."

Aragorn nodded, understanding every Elf's need to feel the sunlight on their skin. Standing, he approached the bed, helping his friend sit up. Suddenly smiling, he said, "I wonder what my father's reaction will be when he comes in here to find us gone."

"He'll know where we are," Legolas told him as he stood, with Aragorn's help.

Holding onto his friend tightly, Aragorn waited for Legolas to gain some balance…hoping that he _had_ some to gain. He didn't mind carrying his friend, but he didn't want to damage Legolas' pride by insisting.

Legolas sighed in frustration when dizziness assaulted his senses. He automatically gripped Aragorn's arm to keep himself upright, even though he knew that his friend would never let him fall. 

Aragorn patiently waited for the Elf to compose himself, smiling gently when Legolas opened his eyes. "Ready?"

Legolas nodded slightly, and they slowly left the room, heading for the nearest door. 

The Elf was shocked at the extent of his weakness; he quickly became breathless and his legs began to shake as he tried to keep his balance. He desperately hoped that Aragorn wouldn't end up carrying him.

Aragorn saw his friend's struggle, and grew concerned. _What little strength he's regained, I'm letting him lose! He was immensely relived however, that Legolas' balance problem wasn't as serious as they had originally thought. _

The door finally appeared in Legolas' sight, and he tried to draw on more strength as they approached it.

Suddenly they heard footsteps echoing down the corridor, and Aragorn shot Legolas a humored look, knowing that Elrond was approaching Legolas' room from the other direction.

A mischievous expression graced Legolas' face, and the thought of surprising the other Elf supplied him with a burst of adrenaline, providing him with the strength to continue.

They finally made it out the door and approached a bench. Legolas sighed in relief as Aragorn carefully sat him on it. The Elf couldn't believe that a walk that normally only took seconds seemed to take an hour.

Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' shoulder, keeping him steady when the Elf closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He was slightly surprised to see the sudden smile that graced his friend's face. "Legolas?"

Legolas reopened his eyes, his smile widening. "They are happy to see me."

Aragorn frowned in confusion, before feeling a light breeze blow gently by. "The trees."

Legolas nodded, closing his eyes again. 

"Estel!"

Turning, Aragorn saw Elrond hurrying towards them.

"What in Middle Earth have you done?" the shocked Elf exclaimed. "Legolas should not be out of bed!"

"Forgive me, Father," said Aragorn. "He needed to come outside."

Elrond stopped beside them, searching the younger Elf's face. He frowned to see that Legolas' eyes were closed, but then he saw the smile. Redirecting his attention, Elrond sensed what so captured the Elf, and smiled himself. 

"What are they saying?" Aragorn asked, wishing that he could hear.

"They are rejoicing in his recovery," Elrond told him. 

Legolas reopened his eyes, and Aragorn was surprised to see that he seemed on the verge of tears. Happy tears.

Legolas saw Aragorn's look, and gave a short laugh. "Mayhap 'rejoicing' is not an adequate word. They overwhelm me with their joy."

Aragorn smiled. "We feel the same, mellon nin."

The Elf smiled back, and they were silent for a few minutes, allowing the recovering Elf to bask in the warm sunlight.

Elrond sat on a rock wall next to the bench, studying his patient. "Legolas? These silent trees…I would like to know about them, if I could."

Legolas knew that the other Elf was extremely curious, and was surprised that he'd been so patient, waiting so long to ask. "It was very…disconcerting," he said. "To listen and yet hear nothing. No sound came from them."

Elrond looked amazed. "Did they give off _anything_ that you could sense?"

Legolas sighed. "I could sense _something_ odd, but I was unable to correctly identify what it was."

The older Elf pondered this, saying nothing.

Legolas suddenly started to stand and Aragorn leaped up, quickly grabbing onto him. 

The Elf reached out his left hand towards the nearest tree, and Aragorn helped him over to it, where the Elf leaned on it heavily. 

Aragorn noticed that it was the same tree that Elrond had conversed with that day.

Legolas smiled when the tree flooded him with its happiness and relief. _To find trees that don't speak…_He sighed, looking towards Elrond.

"The sound of silence," he said. "It was very disturbing…I hope to never encounter it again."

Elrond nodded, not able to imagine silent trees, himself.

Suddenly a gentle breeze blew, and Legolas lifted a hand to brush hair out of his face. He heard a gasp, and looked to see that both Aragorn and Elrond had expressions of shock on their faces.

Legolas realized what he'd done, and stared at his right hand…the hand he'd lifted. 

He could feel it.

Wiggling his fingers for the first time in more than two weeks, Legolas looked at them, smiling from ear-to-ear. 

WOO HOO! A short chapter, but a satisfying one, yes? ;) No, that was not the end…on the contrary, there's still more chapters to come, and yes…more angst! LOL! Thanks to ALL my wonderful reviewers! :)


	18. More Angst and Memories! lol

Legolas' recuperation sped up a little after that; his Elven healing ability itself finally recovering, allowing his body to heal quicker.

Unfortunately, his arm wasn't yet completely whole; while Legolas didn't suffer the loss of sensation any longer, his arm was extremely weak and did not hold up well to exertion. Elrond had assured him that he would regain full use of it once his brain was finished healing. 

The recovering Elf had unfortunately found yet another complication, one that he tried to hide from the others; his right leg was nearly as weak as his arm. Elrond and Aragorn had yet to notice it because Legolas was still unable to walk on his own; he was always being supported by one—or both—of them. Legolas tried to walk by himself during a rare moment of being alone in his room, but he only lasted two steps before falling. He was lucky to make it back into his bed before Aragorn had returned.

Legolas wasn't one to give in to feelings of hopelessness, but the new development bothered him greatly.  

"Do not despair, mellon nin," Aragorn said to him. "You will not be confined to bed much longer."

Legolas had given him a slight smile at that, hoping that his leg would strengthen fast enough that no one would have to know about it. 

His plan was ruined one day, when he left his bed intent on sitting at the window. Legolas was again alone, and carefully got up, steadying himself before slowly making his way across the room. He was concentrating so hard on not falling, that he didn't hear someone coming.

Elrond stood in the doorway, watching as Legolas slowly traveled the short distance, holding onto everything in his path between his bed and the chair by the window. The older Elf frowned when he saw Legolas only step with his left leg, placing hardly any weight onto his right one. Elrond didn't dare make his presence known, however, not wanting to startle the recovering Elf and cause him to lose his balance and fall.__

When Legolas finally made it to the overstuffed chair, he literally fell into it, sighing and rubbing his forehead, which had begun to ache from his exertion. 

Once Elrond knew that Legolas was safely in the chair, he walked forward. "Legolas."

The younger Elf looked up, giving him the same look that Elrond remembered Aragorn giving him as a child, when he knew that he was caught doing something that he shouldn't be.

"What is wrong with your leg?" Elrond asked, getting straight to the point as he knelt before the chair. It seemed obvious to him what the problem was, but he wanted to be sure. 

Legolas sighed, groaning inwardly. 

Elrond smiled gently. "Do you not know by now that it is impossible to keep things of this nature from me?" His expression suddenly turned stern. "Why did you not inform me of this?"

"Inform you of what?" they suddenly heard.

Looking towards the door, Legolas saw Aragorn hurrying towards them. _Ai! _Legolas thought. _Now I shall have to endure a lecture from both of them at once!_

"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked, gripping his friend's arm.

Legolas looked to Elrond, who gave him a look as if to say, '_you _tell him'.

Closing his eyes, Legolas sighed. "My right leg suffers the same affliction as my arm." He felt Aragorn's hand tighten around his arm, and looked up at him.

"Why did you not tell us?" Aragorn asked, sounding distressed at the news.

"Thank you for repeating my question, Estel," said Elrond, with a slight smile. "Legolas?"

"I tried to deal with it on my own," Legolas told them, sighing.

"Why?" Elrond asked, frowning.

"I did not wish to become more of a burden," Legolas said, lowering his eyes. 

"Burden?!" Elrond and Aragorn exclaimed, in unison.

"Legolas, you are my truest friend," said Aragorn. "How could you think something like that?"

Elrond sighed, gently gripping the other Elf's shoulder. "Legolas, despite all the injuries I've helped you through, you have never _once_ been a burden to me, for thousands of years."

Legolas looked into the face of the older Elf, smiling at his words. "Hannon le."

Elrond smiled back, all traces of sternness gone. How could he lecture the Elf, who he could still see in his mind's eye running on tiny legs into his study with some cut or scrape that needed to be dressed? 

Legolas suddenly chuckled.

"What amuses you?" Aragorn asked, surprised at the sound.

Legolas looked up at him, and Aragorn knelt beside his father to make it easier for his still-recovering friend.

"Many of my memories as an Elfling contain being medically tended to by your father," Legolas told him. 

Aragorn looked at Elrond, with a smirk. "So, he was as mischievous as I suspected, then?"

Elrond chuckled himself. "Aye, more than _you were, if possible."_

Aragorn's expression changed to one of shock. "More than I?"

Legolas laughed again. "It would take a lifetime to recollect all of my…adventures."

Elrond suddenly remembered what he'd wanted to ask the younger Elf. "Legolas, you were once involved in an incident that has puzzled me for centuries. I doubt that you recall it, but…"

"Poison berries," Legolas told him.

Elrond's eyebrows rose.

Legolas nodded. "If you mean the same incident where my father nearly threw your whole house into an uproar because I could not be consoled and you had to administer a sleeping draught to calm me…"

Elrond was completely shocked that he remembered an event that had happened so early in his life. "Yes, that is the incident I speak of! How is it that you remember that? We never found out what had ailed you."

"I had eaten poison berries off a bush in the woods," Legolas said, sighing. "It caused me terrible pain."

Elrond shook his head. "That could have ended in disaster! Why did you do such a thing?"

Legolas shook his head. "I really don't know…obviously I hadn't recognized them as being poisonous. The next day, I went back to the bush and cut it down. I didn't want the same thing to happen to anyone else."

Elrond smiled, though he was alarmed at the thought of the then-tiny Legolas cutting down _anything_.

"I would like to have seen you as a trouble-making Elfling," said Aragorn, smiling. 

"Trouble-making is an apt word, Estel," Elrond chuckled.

Legolas gave them a mock-bewildered look as if to say, 'me?'

"Though I must say, he never did anything to hurt anyone," said Elrond. "But 'Little Legolas', as I called him, was quite the imp."

At the word 'little', Aragorn looked at his father. "_How_ little?"

"He was the smallest Elfling that I ever saw," said Elrond. He patted Legolas' arm in an attempt to let him know that he wasn't teasing him. "I remember the day that you were born, Legolas…did you know that you came into this world under my roof?"

Legolas' eyebrows shot up. "What?"

Elrond nodded. "Your parents had come to Imladris for a visit. Early snow came to Mirkwood that year, and the high pass was completely blocked. They had no choice but to stay, and I had the honor of bringing you into the world."

Legolas and Aragorn smiled at that.

Elrond smiled himself, as he thought back to that day, to the moment when he first held the tiny Elfling in his arms. Legolas had stared up at him in wonder, instead of crying. "You managed to cause havoc before you were even born."

"How?" Legolas asked.

"You came very early," Elrond said. "You were extremely small, and your parents were afraid that you would not live."

Legolas was surprised, and shook his head in amazement. "I never knew any of this…if I was told, I do not recall." The last word in his sentence was said around a sudden yawn, and Elrond and Aragorn both stood. 

"Time for a nap, _Little_ Legolas!" said Aragorn, smirking.

Legolas shot him a mock-glare, as the two of them helped him back to his bed.


	19. Archery Skill or Lack of it!

A few days later, Legolas was feeling better and begged Elrond to let him onto the archery field. The Elf was dying to find out if he still had his usual expertise with the bow, and Elrond reluctantly agreed.

"Do not expect your aim to be perfect," Elrond warned him. "Your injury is not a fast-healing one."

"I know," Legolas said, walking beside him. They kept the pace very slow, as this was the longest walk that Legolas had taken. He limped on his right leg and his body was still very weak, so Aragorn walked close beside him, ready to quickly grab him if he should falter. 

That moment came seconds later, when Aragorn noticed Legolas' heavy breathing and increased paleness. "Let me help you, mellon-nin, or you will be incapacitated by the time we get there."

Legolas shot him a look, one that said, 'I don't need help'.

Aragorn sighed inwardly, and without warning, grabbed the Elf by his waist and hefted him over his shoulder.

Legolas gasped at the unexpected feel of a shoulder in his stomach. "Put me down!"

"You need to save your strength or you will be unable to shoot, _Little_ Legolas!" said Aragorn, picking up his pace.

Elrond chuckled at the expression on Legolas' face as the irked Elf looked at him over Aragorn's shoulder. He could hear Legolas' thoughts as if the younger Elf were saying the words aloud; _Why did you have to tell him that nickname?_

When they got to the designated spot, Aragorn set Legolas down gently, making sure his friend's weak leg supported him before letting go.

Looking towards the target, Legolas surveyed the surroundings before getting into an archer's stance. He realized with dismay that it was difficult; when an archer was right-handed, the right leg naturally was the one in back, holding most of his weight. There was no possible way that Legolas could stand that way; his weak right leg would never allow it. He'd have no choice but to shift his weight forward, onto his left leg instead. 

Sighing, he carefully placed his weight onto his right leg, to see how much that it could stand. 

Aragorn and Elrond both reached out for him when his knee buckled, but Legolas shook his head at them. "Testing it."

The two of them withdrew their arms, but stayed close to him, just in case.

Placing his left leg in front of his right one, he tried to stabilize his unsteady stance before reaching for an arrow from his quiver. His arm didn't like the motion, and he awkwardly notched the arrow to the string and pulled it back, wincing when his arm wasn't strong enough to draw the arrow fully. He watched in utter disbelief as the arrow flew wild and fell short, nowhere near the target. The situation was incomprehensible; before this terrible situation, he hadn't missed a target in thousands of years!

Legolas felt his legs grow weak, suddenly unable to support his weight.

Aragorn and Elrond rushed over when the Elf slumped to a sitting position on the ground. The Elf let the bow limply fall to the grass, and he dropped his face into his hand.

Aragorn shot Elrond a sad look as he knelt beside his friend, putting an arm around his shoulders in comfort. 

Elrond sighed, having expected Legolas' first shot to fall short. Kneeling on the other side of the distraught Elf, he placed a hand on his arm. "Do not despair, Legolas, you will fully regain your skill."

"When?" Legolas irrationally asked, sounding upset.

Elrond naturally had no definite answer for his question, but he understood the younger Elf's feelings. "Soon."

"You've come so far, mellon-nin," Aragorn said, gently. "Do not give up now."

Legolas gave a deep sigh, lowering his hand. He looked up at the target, which inwardly beckoned to him. "You are right," he said, reaching for his bow.

Aragorn grabbed it, and helped Legolas when he started to stand. 

Taking the bow from his friend, Legolas again attempted his unstable stance, before grabbing another arrow and letting it fly. 

This one was closer to the target, but it still fell short, as Legolas' arm had not the strength to make it fly far enough.

"That was better!" Elrond said to him, smiling. "When you have fully regained your strength, you will once again be able to shoot with confidence."

Legolas was uplifted by those words and his improved shot, and he smiled slightly, nodding.

Aragorn noticed when Legolas let his right arm hang limply, and knew that the Elf's body was protesting the exercise. "Mayhap we should try again tomorrow."

Legolas looked ready to protest, but he knew the importance of not pushing himself so soon. Nodding slightly, he slung the bow over his shoulder. "I think that I would like something to eat," he said, knowing that such a statement would please the other two. "Mayhap I will tell you a story of my youth, Estel."

Elrond chuckled, as they made their way back. "One of Rivendell's 'legends'?"

Legolas looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes for the first time in weeks. "Of course, what better story then one of _those_?"

********************

Late that night, while the house of Elrond slept, Legolas lay awake. His weak arm and leg were paining him, preventing him from sleep. He'd tried different positions in the bed, but found none that lessened his pain. 

Sighing, Legolas placed his good arm over his eyes. He'd begun to feel better about things today, after the shock over his horrible archery attempt had worn off. Elrond and Aragorn were right; he would regain his status as expert archer; it would just take a little time…but the pain he currently felt filled him with dejection. _Is this what is in store for me, every night after I practice? I only fired two arrows!_

Sighing again, Legolas shifted his position for the hundredth time, carefully swinging his weak leg over as he turned onto his stomach. It proved to be a bad idea.

A sudden cramp attacked his leg, and he couldn't hold back a surprised gasp. 

Trying to turn over again, the pain was too great, and he had no choice but to drag himself out of the bed, desperate to stretch the cramp out of the muscle. 

Reaching towards the nightstand, Legolas hoped to ease the pain by standing, but putting weight on his leg only made it hurt worse, and he accidentally knocked over a glass that he'd forgotten was on the nightstand. 

Aragorn bolted upright at the sound of something shattering. Before he was even fully awake, he was out of his bed and running for the door, which he left open at night in case Legolas needed him. The Elf's room was directly across from his and he quickly ran in, immediately seeing Legolas sitting on the floor, gripping his leg.

"What happened?" he asked, quickly kneeling beside him, avoiding the pieces of glass illuminated by the bright moonlight streaming into the room. 

"A cramp," Legolas gasped, feeling stupid to have woken his friend.

Elrond suddenly burst into the room, having heard the glass break thanks to his Elven ears. "Legolas?"

"He has a cramp in his weak leg," Aragorn said, pulling his wincing friend to his feet. 

Elrond took his other arm, carefully helping him back onto the bed. 

"Forgive me for waking you," Legolas said, sighing heavily.

"Hush," Elrond said, waving away the apology. "Where is the pain?"

Legolas told him, and the skilled Healer carefully massaged the muscles in his lower leg.

Legolas couldn't hold back further winces, and Aragorn, knowing what his father was about to ask him for, suddenly left the room.

The two Elves said nothing to one another, as Elrond continued his attempt at banishing the pain. A few minutes later, Aragorn came back, holding a cup.

Legolas reached out for it, quickly drinking it and handing the cup back to him. "Hannon le," he whispered, closing his eyes as he waited for the painkiller to take effect.

Aragorn started to put the cup on the nightstand, but changed his mind, instead kneeling to clean the broken glass off the floor. 

Elrond felt Legolas' muscles relax as the drug took effect…an herb that didn't _only_ lessen pain. "He fell asleep quickly, Estel. How much did you use?"

"Enough," Aragorn replied, standing with the cup, which was now filled with the broken glass. 

Elrond nodded his approval, ceasing his massage and hoping that he'd done an adequate job. "He shall sleep through the rest of the night…at least."

Aragorn nodded as he drew the covers over his sleeping friend. "I hope something like this doesn't happen again. He's had _enough pain to deal with."_

Elrond nodded, as they headed towards the door.


	20. Trouble!

MERRY CHRISTMAS, everyone! I just realized that I was supposed to post this chapter last night, wasn't I? *gulp* As an apology, I made this chapter the longest one, lol. Also, I wanted to share a Middle Earth song with you that I made up, LOL! Here goes:

To the tune of 'Winter Wonderland':

Elflings sing, are you listenin'

In the trees, snow is glistenin'

A beautiful sight

We're happy tonight

Walkin' in an Elven wonderland.

Gone away, is the summer

Now the orcs, can't a-plunder 

We sing a love song

As we go along

Walkin' in an Elven wonderland.

In the forest we can build a snow-elf

And pretend that it's a stinkin' orc

He'll say, 'Death to Elves!' and we'll lift our bows

And shoot him full of arrows 'till he's gone.

Later on, we'll perspire

Since we're too close to the fire

We'll face unafraid

The havoc we made

Walkin' in an Elven wonderland.

In the forest we can build a snow-elf

And pretend that it is Saruman

We'll have lots of fun building this snow-elf

Until we all decide to knock him down.

When it snows, it's so thrillin'

Since we're Elves, we aren't chillin'

We'll frolic and play

The elfling way

Walkin' in an Elven wonderland.

LOL and now, on to the chapter! :)

The next morning, Legolas' leg felt better; the horrible cramp was gone, but it had been replaced with soreness. 

Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see where the sun's shadows were cast in his room, indicating that it was near noon. _That drug was more than a simple painkiller! _

Aragorn walked into the room at that moment, and he smiled when his friend looked at him. "How do you feel?"

"All right," Legolas replied. "Your father—and the drug—helped greatly." 

Aragorn smiled at the mock-angry look the Elf gave him. "I will bring you breakfast…unless you would rather have lunch."

Legolas smiled back. "I assume that you will be having lunch now?"

Aragorn nodded. 

"Then that is what I will have," Legolas told him, sitting up and pushing back the covers.

"What are you doing?" Aragorn asked. 

"I would like to eat in the dining hall," Legolas answered. "I am tired of laying in bed."

"But what about your leg?" Aragorn said, moving to stop him.

"If I stay off it whenever it hurts, it will never strengthen," Legolas told him. 

Aragorn saw his point, and he helped his friend dress, holding onto his arm as they left the room.

********************

Elrond looked up when he heard approaching footsteps, surprised to see Legolas beside his son. Rising from his seat, he crossed to them, taking the Elf's other arm.

"You should be resting that leg," he said, noticing the Elf's worsening limp.

"I've grown tired of laying in bed," Legolas told him.

Elrond nodded, as they helped him sit. "Understandable. It is good to have you back at our table."

Legolas smiled at that. It seemed like forever had passed since he'd been this far from his bedroom. He suddenly realized how long it'd been since Aragorn and Elrond themselves had sat at this table; they usually ate with him, when they brought his meals to his room. "I can never thank you both enough," he said. "For your care of me."

Elrond and Aragorn both smiled at him. 

"You are part of our family, 'Little' Legolas," said Aragorn, with a smirk.

Legolas smirked back, giving him a whack on the arm for using his old, dreaded nickname.

********************

Holding the bow and arrow steadier than he'd been able to do the previous week, Legolas aimed as fast as he could, wanting to get the shot off before his arm and leg complained. 

Aragorn and Elrond watched as the arrow flew, embedding itself in the target. It hadn't hit the bullseye, but it was closer than previous days.

Legolas sighed. There was nothing wrong with his aim; he had an eye for the shots, but his arm had been slow to strengthen. He had never experienced anything like it before; his Elven healing abilities had always healed his injuries so quickly…but then again, he had never suffered damage to his brain before. Something like that obviously took longer to heal. 

"You are doing very well, Legolas," Elrond said. "How does your arm feel?"

"Fine," Legolas told him. In truth, his arm felt shaky, and the fact that his shot still wasn't perfect was proof that it still wasn't whole. 

Elrond and Aragorn knew this, but said nothing. 

"How does your leg fare?" Aragorn asked. "You do not seem to be limping as much today."

"It has greatly improved," Legolas told him. "In fact, I would like to go for a ride."

Aragorn blinked. "On a horse?"

"No, mellon-nin, on an _orc!" Legolas laughed._

Aragorn gave him an exasperated look, but Elrond patted his son on the shoulder. "I think he is fit for a short ride, ion-nin," he said. "Provided he does not over-exert himself _too much."_

Legolas grinned, excited at the thought of riding his horse for the first time in over a month.

Aragorn nodded. "We will be back later."

"_Much_ later!" Legolas said, as they headed to the stable.

Elrond chuckled, walking back into the house.

********************

Aragorn and Legolas saddled their horses—Aragorn discreetly watching to be sure that Legolas had no trouble with his—and rode out of the courtyard.

"Last one to the river is an orc!" Legolas exclaimed, kicking his horse into a run.

Aragorn didn't expect that. "Legolas!" he shouted, chasing after him. "Father said a _short ride_, not a race!"__

Legolas didn't let up on his pace, instead urging his horse to go faster, enjoying the feel of the wind in his face.

Aragorn understood the Elf's emotion, and lagged slightly behind his friend, being sure to let him win.

What seemed to be only a few minutes later, Legolas saw the river come into view, and he whispered to his horse in Elvish.

Aragorn was surprised when his friend didn't come to a stop, instead riding the horse through the river at its shallowest point. 

Legolas turned around, seeing Aragorn still on the other side of the water. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Aragorn asked, crossing the ford. 

The Elf smiled. "Very much! Shall we do it again?"

Aragorn shook his head as his friend took off again. "Legolas!" he exclaimed.

Legolas laughed at his friend's exasperation. _They have become overprotective of me, he thought. He understood why, and slowed his horse to a walk after only a few minutes, not wanting to worry Aragorn unnecessarily. _

"How do you feel?" Aragorn asked him, seeing his increased breathing rate.

"I am fine, Estel," Legolas answered, enjoying the scenery. "It has been too long…"

Aragorn nodded. Life had practically stopped while he and Elrond cared for their friend, and it felt good to be away from the house. 

They rode on in silence for a while, Legolas enjoying the scenery. 

"I do believe that this past month has been the longest that we have ever kept out of trouble," Legolas suddenly said.

Aragorn made a face. "Yes, but that was the _result of trouble."_

Legolas nodded. "True."

Their ride stretched on, and Aragorn couldn't bear to make his friend turn around. He knew how badly Elves needed to feel the sun, hear the trees, see the stars…

Suddenly Legolas stopped his horse.

Aragorn looked at him, stopping his own. "Legolas?"

Legolas said nothing, looking around almost frantically.

Aragorn knew that he sensed danger, and tried to see in what form it was.

_No, _Legolas thought. _Not now! I am not yet back to full strength…a mistake I make could cost Aragorn his life!_

"What is it, Legolas!" Aragorn asked, still not seeing anything.

"Wolves," Legolas told him, grabbing his bow and arrow. 

As if they were waiting to hear their name, the wild beasts suddenly leaped out of the woods. 

Legolas immediately fired an arrow, hitting one in its hip. He reached for another and quickly let it fly, but the wolf he'd aimed at was too fast and managed to avoid it. 

His arm screamed in protest. Legolas had already practiced his archery today, and then saddled his horse…his arm was sufficiently tired out for the rest of the day before they'd even rode out of Rivendell. He felt a surge of panic when a wolf leaped at Aragorn and nearly grabbed his leg.

Aragorn had thrown a couple of knives at the beasts and was now left with his sword; in order to use it effectively, he would need to dismount from his horse. He shot a look at Legolas to make sure that he was all right, before leaping off his steed.

Legolas had run out of arrows, and had no choice but to also dismount, as he only had his twin knives to fight with. His heart was beating too fast, in response to his anxiety, and he somehow landed on his weaker leg when he jumped down, sending a dull pain through it. 

Nearly growling with frustration, he ignored the pain, slashing at the first wolf that jumped at him. He felled it, but another came at him before he was able to raise his weaker arm, and the wolf slashed it with its claws.

Legolas was mainly using his left arm to fight, and so had to turn his body to defend himself from that wolf, leaving his back open to the animal that came at him from the other side. 

He stumbled when a dead weight slammed into him, but the wolf fell to the ground and didn't move. Legolas realized that Aragorn had disposed of it, but he had no time to thank his human friend as he slew the wolf that had slashed him.

Aragorn stayed close to his friend, shocked at the amount of wolves that were attacking them. He'd hardly ever seen a pack so large in number. 

Legolas right arm was quickly becoming useless, as it couldn't handle the hard work of slaughtering the beasts. He obtained more scratches across his chest when a wolf leaped at him, but he managed to avoid serious injury by stepping to the side and slicing the wolf as it flew past.

Aragorn somehow managed to avoid getting slashed so far, as he killed one wolf after another, keeping an eye on Legolas at the same time. However, that was about to change.

Two wolves leaped at Aragorn at the same time, and he could do nothing but duck and run away from Legolas, so as to lure them away from the tiring Elf. It worked, and the wolves followed him. 

Legolas didn't see Aragorn leave his side, and as he sliced at his last wolf he accidentally tripped backwards over the body of another. 

The uninjured beast jumped on top of him, its jaws heading straight for the Elf's face.

Legolas gasped when the wolf's weight knocked the breath from his lungs, and he brought up his knife, just as the wolf's teeth made contact with his skin.

The wolf howled, falling in a heap on top of his chest. 

Legolas stayed where he was, breathing heavily, unable to move. It wasn't until he heard a far-off growl that he realized that Aragorn was no longer nearby.

Pushing the wolf from his chest, he sat up to see Aragorn pinned against a tree, with a lone remaining wolf holding him there, trying to go for the human's throat.

Pure panic shot through Legolas, at the sight. He knew that the only way to save his friend would be to shoot the wolf with an arrow, and he grabbed one from the carcass of the wolf that he'd tripped over.

Somehow managing to get to his feet, he notched the arrow to the bow and pulled it back. _If I miss, Aragorn's dead!_ he thought, his weak arm screaming in pain and shaking terribly.

Without another thought, he fired.

Aragorn punched the wolf in the nose, keeping its jaws from his throat for another second. Before he could do anything more, something slammed into the wolf, causing its weight to suddenly go slack.

Aragorn threw the dead wolf away from himself, quickly jumping away from the tree. Heaving a deep breath, he looked at his friend, who stood about twenty-five feet away.

Legolas was breathing like he'd just run ten miles, sweaty, bleeding, and looking dazed. His bow dropped from his hand, and he suddenly took a few shaky steps over to the nearest tree, which he leaned heavily on.

Seeing that the Elf appeared near collapse, Aragorn ran over to him, taking him by his good arm. "Are you all right?" he asked, checking him over for injuries.

Legolas swallowed audibly, his skin very pale. "If I had missed…" he whispered. 

"But you didn't," Aragorn quickly said, seeing the nasty scratches that his friend had obtained.

"But I could've," Legolas countered. "If I had, you would be dead…"

"But you _didn't_," Aragorn said again. "And I'm _not_."

Legolas closed his eyes, feeling pain assault his body now that the adrenaline was wearing off. 

Aragorn saw the Elf's legs buckle and he carefully lowered him to sit on the ground. 

Legolas sighed heavily, eyes still closed.

"Legolas? Stop these thoughts," Aragorn said, tightly gripping his shoulder. "I am alive, you succeeded in saving my life."

The Elf made no reply, but he placed his hand over Aragorn's.

How'd you all like that? LOL! Merry Christmas everyone, stay turned for chapter 21 after Christmas! :) Have a great holiday, everyone! :)


	21. The Love of a Family! Aw!

Elrond expected Legolas and Aragorn to be out for a long time, and so was not worried. _Nothing can harm them within this valley,_ he knew. So when he happened to look out the window to see the two friends ride up to the house dirty and bloody, he gasped in shock.

********************

"The stable hands will take care of the horses, Legolas," Aragorn said, pulling his friend towards the stable door.

Legolas submitted, but only because he knew that his arm would never hold up to the task.

As they stepped out the door, Aragorn saw his father rushing towards them, looking worried.

"What happened?!" Elrond exclaimed. 

"We were attacked by wolves," Aragorn told him.

Elrond's eyebrows shot up. "Wolves?! Within Imladris?"

Legolas quickly looked at the ground.

"No," Aragorn said, giving his friend's arm a comforting squeeze. "Beyond the river."

Elrond sighed deeply, looking Legolas over. "Any serious injuries?"

"No," Aragorn said, relieved.

Elrond noticed Legolas' strange behavior, how he said nothing and stared at the ground. "Legolas?"

"I am fine," the younger Elf answered.

Elrond gave Aragorn a questioning look, and the human shook his head, motioning them towards the house.

Knowing that Aragorn would explain later, Elrond said nothing more, ushering the two inside.

********************

Elrond and Aragorn sat Legolas on his bed and quickly took care of his scratches. The ones on his arm were deeper than the ones on his chest and face.

Elrond couldn't take the Elf's silence anymore, and asked, "What is wrong, Legolas? Why do you keep silent?"

Legolas said nothing at first, wincing slightly as Elrond wiped blood from a scratch on his forehead. Finally he sighed. "The attack was my fault; I rode too far, beyond Imladris' border." He sighed heavily. "Estel's life depended on my archery skill."

Elrond looked sharply at his son, wanting to hear more.

Aragorn opened his mouth to explain, but Legolas continued.

"The wolf tried to take out his throat. I was too far away, and had no choice but to shoot at it."

Elrond exhaled deeply. He could only imagine the fear and doubt that the younger Elf must've felt. "You succeeded."

Legolas nodded, looking relieved, before closing his eyes with a tired sigh.

Elrond didn't like the look of his pale skin. "Rest," he said, pushing Legolas to lay flat.

Aragorn took his friend's other side and they gently laid him down. 

Legolas was asleep within seconds.

Aragorn sighed. "He sleeps with his eyes closed."

Elrond nodded. The sight was enough to tell them that Legolas still wasn't physically fit; the fight with the wolves had taken a lot out of him.

Finishing up with the scratches on the left side of Legolas' face and forehead, he turned to his son.

"I need no care," Aragorn said. "They are minor."

Elrond opened his mouth to dispute his words, being used to his son downplaying his injuries.

Aragorn knew his father's thoughts, and laughed. "I am telling the truth this time. They really are minor, I will see to them myself."

Elrond noticed that there was little blood on his clothes, and was relieved that Aragorn's words truly were fact. "I do not know what to do with the two of you," he said, sighing dramatically. "You could cause even an immortal's heart to stop beating."

Aragorn touched his father's arm, feeling guilty over the worry that they constantly—but not purposely—caused him. "Forgive us, ada. One day we will both return without a _single_ scratch."

Elrond shot a look of shock at him, before chuckling softly. 

Aragorn laughed too before quickly stopping, not wanting to wake Legolas.

"I shall return," Elrond whispered. "Let me know if he wakes."

Aragorn nodded, sitting in the chair beside the bed. Watching his friend as he slept, Aragorn realized that though the fight was difficult for the still-weak Elf, he'd managed to escape alive and without serious injury. Legolas was dwelling on the fact that Aragorn could've been killed if he'd missed the shot, but the Elf hadn't realized that he'd overcome serious odds just by being able to _make _the shot! Especially with his arm in the condition that Aragorn knew it'd be in after fighting off the wolves.

Legolas' body gave a sudden jerk, his eyes flying open.

Aragorn was startled by his sudden movement, and put a hand on his friend's arm. "Legolas?"

The Elf looked up at him, as if surprised to see him alive. Sighing in apparent relief, he closed his eyes. "A dream," he said. 

Aragorn waited for Legolas to elaborate.

"I…missed."

The human sighed, tightening his grip on the Elf's arm. "How do you feel?" he asked, changing the subject.

"All right." 

Aragorn shook his head. "I'll believe _that_ the day that I become friends with an orc!"

Legolas smiled slightly at that one.

"How is your arm?" Aragorn asked. "The _truth_."

The Elf sighed. "The truth…I can barely move it."

"And yet you were able to fight, and fire the killing shot that saved my life," said Aragorn, smiling. "You did very well, Legolas…today was proof that you truly _will_ fully recover _all_ of your skills."

Legolas said nothing, considering his statement.

"Forget about what _might_ have happened, mellon-nin," Aragorn went on. "What truly matters is that it did _not_. Rejoice instead that you have come so far so quickly. A week ago, would you have thought yourself capable of killing that wolf?"

"No," Legolas replied, without hesitation. 

Aragorn spread his hands, as if to say, 'I've made my point'.

Legolas smiled slightly. "You are right, mellon-nin, and I have you to thank."

Aragorn smiled.

"I would not have made it this far so quickly if not for you and your father," Legolas said. 

Aragorn suddenly realized that Legolas didn't know that the tree sap would've killed him if Elrond had not discovered an antidote. He was debating on whether or not to say anything when his father walked in.

"He is awake!" Elrond said, sounding surprised. "Why did you not inform me?"

Aragorn winced, having forgotten. "We were talking…"

Elrond shook his head. "Humans!" he muttered.

Legolas chuckled at that, pushing himself up to a sitting position. "I am all right," he said, before Elrond could ask. 

"Elves!" Aragorn muttered.

Everyone laughed again, and Elrond sat on the side of the bed. "You might like to know," he said to Legolas. "That silent forest has been successfully burned down."

Legolas' reaction wasn't what they'd expected. "Burned? Why?"

Aragorn looked at his father. "I don't think he knows…"

"Knows what?" Legolas asked, bewildered.

Aragorn sighed. "The tree sap doesn't just cause severe illness…it would have killed you, if my father had not discovered an antidote."

Legolas was shocked to hear that. 

"The effects of the sap didn't drive away the inhabitants of that forest," Aragorn continued. "It _killed_ them."

"How can you be sure?" Legolas asked, still looking shocked.

"The trees in the garden told me," said Elrond. "They were aware of the sap's danger."

Legolas was silent for a minute, too shocked to speak. Finally, he said, "I owe you more thanks than I could ever give."

Elrond smiled, patting his arm. "You have been like a son to me for thousands of years, Legolas, you do not need to thank me."

Legolas smiled back. "You have been like a father to me, also."

Smiling wider, Elrond reached forward and hugged the younger Elf, painfully aware that if he hadn't found the cure for the deadly sap, Legolas would've died horribly.

Legolas returned the embrace, feeling another weight against him a minute later when Elrond pulled Aragorn into it.

*sniff* Wasn't that scene sweet? LOL! I'm such a sap! (Pun intended? LOL!) Thank you everyone SO MUCH for your awesome reviews; keep them coming, and stay tuned for the epilogue! :)


	22. The End! 'sniff'

A few days later, Legolas and Aragorn walked onto the archery field for the first time since their fight with the wolves, Legolas' arm and leg having needed some time to recover. 

"I cannot help but wonder," Legolas said, as they walked. "The tree's sap may have been deadly in its pure form, but what if it could have been used in conjunction with something else…as, say, a cure for the vial poisons used by orcs?"

Aragorn nodded. "Fear not, for my father has a supply of the sap."

Legolas stopped walking. "What?"

"When you were unconscious," said Aragorn. "I went back to the forest to obtain some, so that my father could make an antidote for you. I brought back much more then he actually needed."

Legolas shook his head, with a smile. "If anyone can discover a use for this sap, it's your father."

Aragorn nodded.

Arriving at their destination, Legolas stared at the target, backing up a little to put more distance between them. 

Aragorn stood a few feet away, quietly watching his friend.

Gently shaking out his right arm, Legolas reached up for an arrow and raised the bow, notching it to the string as he aimed at the target. He stood there unmoving for a minute, before suddenly lowering the bow.

Aragorn frowned, puzzled, as Legolas turned around so that his back was to the target. As the human opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, the Elf suddenly whirled, bringing up the bow and letting the arrow fly…

To embed itself directly in the bull's-eye.

Aragorn gasped, despite himself, and looked at his friend.

Legolas was grinning, looking happier than he'd been in over a month.

"Did I not tell you?" Aragorn exclaimed, smiling as he grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Did I not tell you that you would regain your skill?"

"Yes, Estel," said Legolas, likewise gripping Aragorn's arm. "You did."

THE END

_©2003, Deana Lisi_

OH MY GOSH! It's over! This story is over! NOOOO! *sniff sniff wahhh!* I can't believe the success I had with this story, I never, _ever_ imagined that everyone would love it so much! Hannon le to all of my wonderful, faithful reviewers! :)

As for a new story, I'm already in the middle of one! WOO HOO! :) Since my epilogue was so short, I decided to give you all a preview to my new story! The tentative title is 'Tears of a Soul', and yes, it's angst, LOL! Here goes:

******************

Relieved to be sheltered from the rain, Aragorn sighed in relief, grabbing Legolas' cloak to see if it was still wet. It was nearly dry, and he laid it a little closer to the fire, not seeing his friend's body move slightly behind him.

A strange noise suddenly filled Aragorn's ears, and he realized that it was the sound of labored breathing. Quickly turning, he saw an expression of pain on his friend's face as the Elf breathed heavily.

"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed, dropping to his knees beside him. 

Legolas made no indication that he'd heard him, eyes tightly squeezed shut.

The human saw that the Elf was still shivering, his body still deeply in shock from the injury. Wishing to offer some warmth, Aragorn carefully pulled Legolas into his lap, hoping that his friend knew that he wasn't alone. 

Legolas gave a pained gasp, despite Aragorn's gentleness.

"Mellon-nin?" said Aragorn, anxiously. "Are you awake?"

Legolas could hear his voice, but wasn't coherent enough to understand the words or make any kind of reply. 

Aragorn saw this and sighed, holding the Elf tightly, being sure not to touch his friend's wound. "Forgive me, mellon-nin," he whispered, his throat constricting. "_Please_, forgive me…"

******************

Oooh, did I just leave a cliffhanger before I've even posted the story? LOLOL! *hides* ;) How'd you like it, and how'd you like the epilogue? Let me know! :)


End file.
